Eram quod es, eris quod sum
by AngelGefallen
Summary: AU/Ancient Roma. Eren es un esclavo que ha sido comprado por un patricio de Roma, pero contra todo pronóstico, no conocerá a su verdadero amo hasta el cabo de una semana. ¿La razón? Él será entregado como regalo para este nuevo amo, y durante siete días deberá aprender a servir como un buen esclavo doméstico. RIREN [Dedicado a Lia Primrose]
1. Chapter 1

**Y aquí estoy de vuelta con este fic recién hecho! Ambientado en la época romana, he tenido que documentarme un poco para no cometer fallos. Desde la vestimenta, pasando por la comida, hasta el interior de las casas... Había olvidado todo lo aprendido hace años y tuve que rescatar mi libro de latín de la secundaria. Algunos nombres sonarán extraños, pero en todos ellos explico su significado, así que no creo que haya ningún problema de comprensión. Esta historia tendrá dos partes, y seguramente el segundo capítulo no será tan extenso como este. La traducción del título, la encontrareis en la última frase del capítulo.**

 **Es un enorme placer para mí dedicar este fic a _Lia Primrose_ , que se merece todo el amor y cariño del mundo! Princesa, aquí tienes un pequeño regalo de mi parte ^_^**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias: Riren, Smut (segundo capítulo).**

* * *

Procedente de tierras lejanas y exóticas, Eren era considerado una valiosa mercancía por su aspecto y origen. Convertido en esclavo a los doce años, sus ojos llenos de vida y felicidad se tiñeron con lágrimas de furia y odio. Tomó tiempo y muchos castigos conseguir "domesticarlo", puesto que la desobediencia, la falta de respecto y la rebeldía eran todo lo que caracterizaba a ese niño, que a pesar de su exuberante belleza, resultaba indomable.

Su cuerpo estaba curtido en docenas de cicatrices, producto de los constantes azotes que recibía. Y sin embargo, mientras era castigado, esbozaba una sonrisa de satisfacción. Podían desgarrar su piel, cubrir su espalda de rojo, trazar cortes en sus brazos y piernas, pero no someterlo.

Había sido comprado cuatro veces, y en todas ellas, había sido devuelto a su vendedor original, argumentado que ellos querían un esclavo de verdad, no un niño mal encarado que se negaba a servir a su amo. El vendedor, un hombre llamado Dimo Reeves, era un adinerado comerciante que traficaba solamente con los esclavos que él consideraba que le otorgarían un gran beneficio económico. A menudo se jactaba de haber tenido en sus manos esclavos tan bellos cuyo valor sobrepasaba sin medida el de los esclavos ordinarios.

No obstante, con Eren había perdido todo interés. Tres años en los que el chico aún no había entendido que era un esclavo y que resistir no tenía sentido alguno. Su "victoria" sobre ese hombre obeso y casi sin pelo, era el único motivo de su alegría. Tanto era así, que Dimo había especificado que su esclavo no era apto para servir a ningún amo. Ahorrándose las molestias de venderlo para luego escuchar las quejas del comprador y tenerlo de nuevo con él.

Y así habían pasado esos tres años. Dimo tenía esposa e hijos, pero sus negocios eran prioritarios, por lo que nunca se encontraba en casa. Iba de un lugar a otro, visitando ciudades y haciendo dinero como solo él sabía hacer. Eren era de su propiedad, y por tanto, debía acompañarlo a todas partes. Era realmente un fastidio que la persona más cercana que tuviera fuera ese tipo tan desagradable, pero supuso que él mismo se lo había buscado al rechazar todos los amos con los que había estado.

Sus numerosos intentos por escapar no habían tenido éxito, y Eren atribuyó su mala suerte al destino, que lo abandonó en el momento en que fue convertido en esclavo. Ante esos actos, Dimo en vez de azotarle (ya había comprendido que el castigo físico no producía ningún efecto), decidió esposarle los tobillos y las muñecas para restarle movilidad y tenerlo bien sujeto. Para su estupefacción, Eren volvió a intentar escapar aun estando esposados de manos y pies. No llegó muy lejos, pero esa determinación a huir de forma tan insensata, hizo que atara a Eren a una pesada cadena de hierro en los grilletes de sus muñecas. La cadena iba clavada en el carro que Dimo siempre llevaba consigo, donde guardaba sus pertenencias y la mercancía.

Eren trató de ver el lado bueno, ahora tenía más cerca al caballo que tiraba del carro que a Dimo, no era mucho, pero algo era.

.

.

.

Instalados en Roma durante las festividades, Dimo se encargaba todos los días de negociar con sus clientes con su típica expresión avariciosa, en tanto que Eren sentado en el suelo, veía pasar todo tipo de gente: ciudadanos (hombres libres), mujeres acompañadas de sus esclavas, esclavos que por su posición podían hacer recados por su cuenta, y los comerciantes como Dimo, que atendían sus negocios.

Un panorama de lo más aburrido, pues Eren lo presenciaba diariamente. Y como solía ocurrir, su figura atraía las miradas curiosas de los transeúntes. Y ya no solo por su belleza, sino también por los grilletes y la cadena.

Era bien sabido que pocos eran los esclavos que iban encadenados (a ellos se les diferenciaba por usar una prenda interior, un calzón que se amarraba a la cintura y ocultaba las partes íntimas, o simplemente por ir desnudos), pero si era el caso, quería decir que aquel era un mal esclavo, problemático y desobediente. Y nadie quería un esclavo como ese.

Aburrido como estaba, pensó algo para fastidiar a Dimo. Era su pasatiempo favorito. Y como el hombre solo le gritaba, no correría ningún tipo de riesgo.

Pensando mientras oía de fondo la rasposa voz de Dimo alabando sus productos, le echo un vistazo al caballo parado detrás suyo, y seguidamente al cesto que sobresalía del carro donde Dimo guardaba su comida.

... Oh, tenía que hacerlo. Sería de lo más divertido verle la cara de imbécil.

Volteándose, extendió el brazo y alcanzado el cesto sacó una manzana, pero observándola fijamente, sacó una segunda manzana para él. De todas formas, Dimo no solía reparar en él mientras había dinero frente a sus ojos.

Haciéndole señas al caballo, le tendió la manzana y este tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Después de olisquearla, reconoció la fruta y le pegó un mordisco. Eren le dio otro a la suya, y así comieron tranquilamente de la comida de Dimo.

Sintiendo que no era suficiente, fue un poco más lejos, y sacando la bota de vino del mismo cesto, abrió el tapón y bebió un trago. A sus quince años, esa bebida no le sabía del todo bien, pero era más por fastidiar que otra cosa.

Realizado por sus acciones de rebeldía, sonrió y se volteó para seguir viendo a la gente pasar frente suyo. Lo que no esperó fue que un hombre parado de pie y a pocos metros de distancia, le contemplara divertido. Eren se enderezó, ¿lo habría visto todo? Mirándolo con cautela, se percató de que fuera quien fuera, se trataba de alguien importante. Su toga brillaba reluciente a sus ojos, y sospechó que no era una toga cualquiera, en ella se apreciaba una banda de color púrpura que indicaba una alta posición en la jerarquía social. ¿Sería un senador? ¿Un magistrado? ¿Un cónsul?

Aun así, no se dejó amedrentar. Retándole con la mirada, le molestó que el hombre no le quitara los ojos de encima. Parecía como si no pudiera desviar su atención de su cuerpo semi desnudo y lleno de cicatrices.

Internamente luchaba por no dejarse intimidar, pero ese hombre no lo ponía fácil. No pudiendo aguantar más, su lengua soltó un comentario mordaz.

—¿Qué? ¿Nunca había visto a un esclavo?

Por una fracción de segundo, Eren pudo apreciar la sorpresa reflejarse en el rostro del otro. Seguro no esperaba que alguien como él le hablase de esa forma tan arrogante. Pero para disgusto del joven, este le respondió con otro sonrisa, más siniestra que la anterior. No le gustó en absoluto, y como conclusión, decidió no insistir. No quería tener problemas con alguien de tan alto rango. Esa gente tenía mucho poder en sus manos, y él era un simple esclavo, lo más apropiado sería ignorarlo.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

Bien, al parecer no podía hacerlo.

Meditando su respuesta, quiso decirle que no era algo de su incumbencia, pero nunca había tratado con alguien como él, por lo que prefirió ser más prudente que con Dimo.

—Eren.

—¿Provienes de Oriente Medio, Eren? —preguntó con un matiz de interés en su voz.

—Sí... de Judea —especificó sin bajar la guardia.

El hombre se le acercó más de lo necesario e inclinándose ligeramente, escrutó su piel morena, sus cabellos castaños, sus ojos verdes que en pocas ocasiones uno tenía la ocasión de ver, y sus heridas que adornaban su cuerpo.

—Eres muy bello, Eren.

No era ningún secreto que si lo hicieron esclavo fue por su belleza exótica, incluso antes, cuando Eren vivía con sus padres, ya era alabado por eso. Lo había oído centenar de veces, de los compradores interesados en él, del propio Dimo para ganarse a los clientes, y de otros que había conocido a lo largo de esos tres años. Pero por alguna razón, oírlo decir en boca de ese hombre le produjo una especie de escalofrío.

—Por tu aspecto, diría que muerdes, ¿cierto?

—Muerdo si me provocan —respondió con voz seria.

Aquello parecía gustarle a su interlocutor.

—Eres joven —afirmó con una mirada de lo más penetrante—. ¿Quince? ¿Dieciséis? ¿Catorce?

—Quince.

Eren deseaba que ese hombre se marchase y dejara de acosarle a preguntas. De algún modo, le estaba incomodando. Este alzó el rostro y posó su mirada en Dimo, quien acababa de hacer una buena venta y se frotaba las manos al imaginar la cantidad de dinero que recibiría, ajeno a la conversación que tenía lugar a pocos metros de él. Permaneciendo pensativo, miró de reojo a Eren, quien no despegaba su mirada de él. Tras unos segundos de deliberación, se alejó del joven esclavo, y avanzó hacia Dimo.

Eren temió que le preguntara lo que creía que preguntaría.

—Disculpe —dijo la voz del hombre, atrayendo la atención de Dimo. Eren lo escuchaba atentamente.

—¡Oh! Buenos días, señor. ¿Qué puedo ofrecerle? —preguntó con una voz de lo más educada.

—Háblame sobre ese esclavo —y volteó la mirada hacia Eren.

Dimo puso mala cara.

—Señor, ese esclavo fue rechazado cuatro veces, por cuatro amos distintos, no se lo recomiendo. Usted merece algo mucho mejor, no le conviene tenerlo a su servicio.

El aludido alzó una ceja.

—¿Está usted diciendo lo que me conviene? —cuestionó con educación.

—¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! —se apresuró a decir Dimo.

—Entonces, cuénteme más.

—Lo... Lo adquirí hace tres años, en uno de mis viajes por Oriente. Judea fue conquistada por el Imperio y la mayoría de la población había sido convertida en esclava. Salí de Judea con seis esclavos, y Eren fue lo de los primeros en ser vendido. Pero a las dos semanas lo devolvieron, y así con todos los compradores. Ha escapado más de una vez y es casi imposible de domar. Sería más sencillo domar a un león que a ese chico —aseguró en un intento por hacerle cambiar de opinión.

El hombre permaneció silencioso, valorando las palabras del comerciante. Finalmente, se cumplió lo que tanto Dimo como Eren temieron.

—¿Cuánto?

—¿Perdón?

—¿Cuánto por el esclavo?

Dimo abrió mucho los ojos.

—70… 70 denarios.

Originariamente, su precio al ser vendido por primera vez fue de 450 denarios. Pero ante el descontento del cliente y sus reclamaciones, Dimo poco a poco fue bajando su precio hasta casi regalarlo.

—No dispongo de esta cantidad ahora mismo, pero quiero comprarlo. Regresaré con el dinero una vez me haya ocupado de los asuntos que requieren de mi presencia en el senado.

Dimo no replicó, pero se le veía muy contrariado. Sabía de sobra que ese hombre se lo devolvería días después y le haría pagar el precio por el que lo vendió. Pero como comerciante, no podía negarse.

—Puede volver cuando quiera, aquí le esperaré.

Este asintió satisfecho. Por el contrario, Eren no pudo disimular su expresión de hastío. Odiaba sentirse como un objeto que se podía vender como si tal cosa, y más odiaba estar bajo las órdenes de un completo desconocido.

 _. . ._

Por el atardecer, y tal y como había prometido, el hombre se presentó otra vez con los 70 denarios en un saquito de cuero.

La venta se realizó sin ningún incidente, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Eren ya tenía nuevo dueño. La cuestión era saber cuánto le iba a durar. Dimo liberó a su esclavo de la cadena pero no de los grilletes.

—Tenga —dijo tendiéndole la pequeña llave—. Le aconsejo que no le quite los grilletes de momento.

Eren no dijo nada, tampoco sabía qué pensar respecto a ese hombre. Meditándolo mientras se posicionaba al lado de su nuevo amo, creyó que lo más conveniente sería ver cómo se desarrollarían los acontecimientos para después él actuar de una forma u otra. A simple vista, aquel parecía un hombre respetuoso, pero en el transcurso de su vida había conocido a demasiada gente que fingía ser algo que no era de cara al público. Un ejemplo claro podría aplicarse a sus antiguos amos, como bien había dejado claro en su anterior conversación; él muerde si le provocan.

Y sin nada más que añadir, se pusieron en marcha.

.

.

.

Recorrieron las calles de la ciudad que estaban pavimentadas con grandes losas de piedra, y pasando por lugares como el mercado, servicios públicos tales como las termas, el foro (corazón de la ciudad donde se llevaba a cabo la actividad política), e ínsulas de numerosas plantas. Eren había visitado otras ciudades, pero ninguna tan imponente e influyente como la capital. No solo por el gran número de ciudadanos sino también por las grandes construcciones arquitectónicas como los templos dedicados a las diferentes deidades. Sin duda, era una ciudad muy bella en opinión de Eren.

Finalmente llegaron a uno de los barrios residenciales, los cuales eran zonas exclusivas de los patricios. Antes de alcanzar su destino, el hombre dio a conocer su identidad.

—Aún no me he presentado debidamente. Me llamo Erwin Smith.

—¿El esclavo de un cónsulo? —preguntó Eren con la intención de conocer su posición política.

—Ocupo el cargo de pretor, y me encargo de la jurisdicción. En mi caso, presido juicios entre ciudadanos y no ciudadanos.

Como había temido, su nuevo amo era un tipo importante.

—Ya hemos llegado —indicó Erwin deteniéndose frente a una domus de grandes dimensiones.

Sacando la llave que le había dado Dimo poco antes, liberó a Eren de los grilletes. Frotándose las muñecas rojizas, el castaño contempló la casa con la boca entreabierta. Era de una sola planta, pintada de color blanco y una franja inferior rojo oscuro. Sin darle tiempo al joven de analizarla de arriba a abajo, Erwin subió los dos escalones que separaban su domus de la acera y entró abriendo las puertas hacia el interior.

Eren se apresuró a seguirle, entrando en el vestibulum que era bastante pequeño, y tras avanzar tres pasos ya se encontraban en el atrium (patio interior), el cual justo en el centro no había techo por lo que la luz del atardecer se filtraba, y al mismo tiempo en días de lluvia, el estanque que estaba colocado justo debajo recogía el agua para luego almacenarla. Las paredes estaban decoradas con pinturas murales y algunas mosaicos con formas geométricas. Eren estaba tan distraído con aquella ostentación de riqueza, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien les recibía en ese momento.

—Saludos, señor.

El castaño se sobresaltó y dirigió su mirada hacia esa voz tan dócil y educada. A pocos metros de él, vio a un chico casi de su misma edad, de ojos azules, rubio y con el cabello largo hasta la clavícula. Vestía como un esclavo, pero en su túnica no había ni un gramo de suciedad.

—Armin, este es Eren.

—Es un placer, Eren.

Este asintió una vez, y sin querer parecer descortés, dijo:

—I-Igualmente.

—Armin es mi esclavo doméstico, y durante estos días estarás bajo su mando —explicó con calma—. Quiero que aprendas de él y sigas su ejemplo. ¿Entendido?

Eren le echó una mirada al esclavo quien se mantenía en silencio, y sintiendo una ligera presión sobre sus hombros, respondió:

—Sí.

—Sí, señor —le corrigió Armin rápidamente—. Un esclavo debe mostrar más respeto hacia su amo.

Erwin, sin embargo, no pareció darle importancia.

—Ya habrá tiempo para enseñarle eso y mucho más. Confío en que harás un buen trabajo, Armin.

—Lo haré, señor. Puede confiar en mí —aseguró con determinación.

—Bien, entonces lo dejo en tus manos.

Y dicho eso, Erwin atravesó el atrium y entró en una de las habitaciones llamada tablinum, un despacho donde se guardaban documentos y archivos, también conocida como la sala de trabajo del cabeza de familia. Una vez a solas, los dos jóvenes se miraron, no muy seguros de qué decirse. No obstante, Armin fue el primero en tomar las riendas.

—Primero te enseñaré las dependencias de la domus.

Eren volvió a asentir.

—Esta es la zona central, aquí se reciben las visitas y a los lados están las cubículas —explicó guiando al castaño hacia el lado derecho—. Dormirás en esta instancia.

La cubícula era muy reducida, y constaba solo de una cama. No tenía ventanas pero se veía acogedor.

—Al lado duermo yo —continuó mostrándole la habitación contigua.

Eren no pasó por alto el detalle de que la de Armin era un poco más grande que la suya.

—En el otro extremo se encuentra la cubícula del amo, y a menos que seas llamado por él, el acceso está prohibido. El amo dispone de un baño y debes saber que el aseo es parte de nuestra rutina diaria.

Siguiendo con el tour, Armin le señaló el tablinum, entrada que también tenían vetada. Más para adelante, se toparon con un espacio semejante al atrium, pero este estaba rodeado por un pórtico columnado, un jardín, una escultura femenina y una fuente central.

—Esta solía ser la zona preferida de la señora, aquí gozaba de una gran intimidad y a veces pasaba horas conversando con el amo. Ella fue quien encargó esculpir esta escultura de la diosa Juno, para rendir honor al matrimonio.

—¿Erwin...? Mmm... quiero decir, ¿el amo está casado? —preguntó Eren curioso.

—Lo estaba. Enviudó hace ya cuatro años. Después de esa tragedia, el amo decidió no volver a contraer matrimonio para así respetar la memoria de su difunta esposa —relató con voz solemne—. Si seguimos, a mano derecha está la cocina y justo al lado el triclinium, donde se sirven las comidas.

Eren entró en la cocina, era casi del mismo tamaño que su cubícula, pero con la diferencia que en vez de una cama había un fogón de piedra adosado en la pared y varios armarios y estanterías con vajillas de distintos materiales: cerámica, vidrio, metal... El triclinium o comedor, por el contrario, era mucho más amplio y lujoso; decorado con pinturas morales: figuras decorativas como cisnes y golondrinas.

—Estás pinturas también fueron encargadas por la señora. Sentía una gran pasión por el arte.

En el centro había una mesa y alrededor dispuestos en forma de U tres lechos grandes y elegantes, con almohadas y cojines para contrarrestar la dureza del asiento.

—Bien, ahora que ya conoces la domus, lo prioritario será lavarte para que puedas tener una imagen presentable ante el amo.

Eren no recordaba la última vez que había tomado un "baño". En algunas ocasiones, y cuando tenía la suerte de encontrarse con una fuente, cogía una amfora para llenarla de agua y lavarse un poco las partes del cuerpo. Regresaron al atrium y allí fueron hacia el baño que se ubicaba a la izquierda.

—Para el amo, la imagen de un esclavo doméstico es fundamental. A menudo recibe visitas de gente importante, y ponerlo en evidencia sería una falta muy grave —dijo entrando en la pequeña instancia junto con Eren.

Acto seguido, Armin se arrodilló con la intención de quitarle a Eren aquel paño sucio que usaba como prenda. Este retrocedió de inmediato al ver lo que se proponía.

—¡Puedo hacerlo yo solo!

Armin calló por unos instantes, pero poniéndose en pie, dijo:

—Como quieras. Iré a llenar de agua el barreño.

Eren esperó a que saliera del baño, y suspirando, empezó a deshacerse el nudo que tenía bien sujeto. Aún se sentía un poco confundido, jamás había servido como esclavo doméstico, y por lo que había explicado Dimo, seguramente Erwin querría que aprendiese de cero. Una voz en su interior opinaba que aquello no era tan malo después de todo, viviría en una lujosa casa, con buena comida y una cama. Ni siquiera con su familia había llegado a vivir tan cómodamente. Y Erwin... No parecía una mala persona. Antes, mientras hicieron el tour, Eren escaneó la piel de Armin en busca de alguna señal de maltrato, pero no vio nada. Incluso daba la impresión de que estaba bien alimentado.

Sí, había tenido suerte. Sus anteriores trabajos como esclavo no habían sido precisamente agradables. Trabajando en el campo de sol a sol, Eren llegó a quemarse la piel y sufrir dolores de cabeza por el ardua tarea al que le sometieron sus anteriores amos. La falta de alimento y agua hicieron que el castaño protestara, gritara, y encarase a sus amos, negándose a trabajar en esas condiciones.

Quizás ahora... Sería diferente.

Sosteniendo el paño interior con una mano, esperó incómodo la llegada de Armin. Al minuto, el esclavo regresó con el barreño y lo depositó en el suelo.

—Siéntate en el taburete.

Eren así lo hizo, era de madera y muy bajo. Ocultando su miembro entre las piernas, dejó que Armin limpiara sus brazos. Debido a las múltiples cicatrices y heridas, el rubio intentó no frotar demasiado fuerte.

—¿De dónde procedes? —preguntó Armin.

—De Judea.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó sorprendido—. He leído mucho sobre Oriente Medio, me gustaría conocerlo algún día.

—Tú tampoco eres de aquí, ¿verdad?

—No, nací en Britania. Tras la ocupación romana, mi familia y yo escapamos y acabamos al sur de la Galia, pero luego nos atraparon y yo fui vendido como esclavo. Cuando llegué a Roma fui expuesto en una subasta pública y Erwin, mi amo, me compró.

Eren se apiadó del chico, que al parecer, había vivido la misma miseria que él.

—¿Hace cuánto sirves a Erwin?

—Unos... cinco años.

Eren no dijo nada, pero se moría de ganas de preguntar si era un buen amo. Sorprendentemente, Armin le leyó el pensamiento.

—Aquí estarás bien —le tranquilizó mientras le limpiaba las heridas—. Erwin es un hombre leal y justo. Nunca te hará daño.

Confiando en su palabra, el castaño permaneció callado.

—Me sorprendió que el amo comprara otro esclavo, pero por otra parte, me alegra. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía un compañero de mi misma edad.

—Sí... Tienes razón —coincidió Eren.

Debido a las circunstancias, él tampoco había tenido a nadie con quien hablar y llevarse bien.

Finalizado el baño, Armin lo vistió con una nueva túnica de tirantes que cubría su torso y ocultaba sus muslos, ceñida con un cinturón. Eren palpó la tela de lana maravillado por su textura tan suave. A continuación, el rubio lo llevó hasta la cocina, y allí le indicó que observara bien sus movimientos a la hora de preparar la comida.

—Por ley, no se nos está permitido comer junto con nuestro amo —explicó Armin preparando las gachas—. Por esa razón, los esclavos siempre comen antes, en la mayoría de los casos en la propia cocina. Cuando el amo organiza una cena para sus invitados, debemos permanecer a su lado pero sin decir o hacer nada.

Eren escuchaba atentamente, aunque no le sorprendió en absoluto. Ser un esclavo doméstico era una gran ventaja, pero al fin y al cabo, seguías siendo un esclavo. Sin dar su opinión de lo injusto que era aquello, observó cómo el rubio hervía la carne de cordero. El olor de la carne le abrió el apetito; hacía años que había olvidado el sabor de la carne recién hecha.

—El amo permite que comamos de su misma comida, pero sin excedernos.

Media hora más tarde, y tras haber comido cada uno un plato de gachas, un corte fino de cordero y albaricoques, los jóvenes se dirigieron al triclinium y depositaron la comida sobre la mesa. Armin avisó a su amo y en pocos minutos, este ya estaba comiendo mientras conversaba con el rubio acerca de la dialéctica de Sócrates.

Eren, quien creía que la cena se desarrollaría en silencio, se sintió desplazado a la par que ignorante al no entender ni una palabra de lo que oía. Aun así, percibió un destello de emoción en los ojos de Armin al poder expresar en voz alta su opinión respecto a lo que fuera que estuviesen hablando. Era inegable el hecho de que poseía un gran conocimiento, cosa inusual viniendo de un esclavo… Para disgusto suyo, la conversación derivó en una obra llamada la República, otro ámbito en el que tampoco podía intervenir, y durante largos minutos, escuchó aburrido cómo esos dos discutían fervientemente.

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero cuando finalmente Erwin reparó en su presencia, ya había terminado de comer. Le pidió disculpas por haberle mantenido al margen, pero aparte de eso, se le veía muy satisfecho. Armin, con la ayuda de Eren, recogió la vajilla de bronce y regresaron a la cocina. El rubio también se disculpó, alegando que su amo siempre esperaba mantener una buena conversación con él. Enseguida notó que eso incomodó bastante al castaño, y no dudó en darle ánimos.

—Nunca es tarde para aprender. El amo tiene una gran cantidad de libros, puedes leerlos en tu tiempo libre.

—No estoy seguro de poder entenderlos...

Eren nunca había recibido ningún tipo de educación. Su madre solo le había enseñado a leer y escribir.

—¡No te preocupes! ¡Yo te enseñaré! —exclamó Armin entusiasmado.

De nuevo, el castaño vislumbró ese brillo en los ojos del chico y ante su expresión emocionada, no pudo evitar sonreír. Al principio creyó que se trataba de un esclavo como cualquier otro, pero reconoció que empezaba a caerle bien.

.

.

.

Acostado ya en su nuevo lecho, Eren daba vueltas de un lado a otro, incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Le costaba asimilar lo sucedido durante ese día. Era consciente que siendo un esclavo su vida podía cambiar drásticamente con solo un chasquido, pero tras ser devuelto por su cuarto amo, aceptó que ya nadie más le querría; su bello aspecto había desmejorado mucho, su delgadez, su piel cubierta por cicatrices y suciedad, los grilletes... Ni siquiera su rostro lo salvaba del rechazo que provocaba.

¿Por qué Erwin lo compró, entonces? ¿Por lástima? ¿Por necesidad? ¿Por interés? Le hirvió la sangre al pensar que la razón hubiera sido por pura lástima... Lo habría perdido todo, pero tenía muy claro que no quería la compasión de los demás, y mucho menos de alguien como él. El orgullo era lo único que había podido conservar desde que perdió su libertad y con ella todos sus derechos como ser humano, aunque eso le acarreara castigos inhumanos.

Recordar ese dolor le produjo escalofríos y sin poder estarse quieto, salió de la cama y decidido, salió de su cubícula. El frío de la noche se filtraba por el techo descubierto del atrium, temblando ligeramente, Eren se abrazó y avanzó vacilante por el patio. Supuso que no había nada malo en deambular por la casa de noche... ¿Verdad? Como esclavo doméstico desconocía infinidad de cosas, pero al menos esa libertad sí la tendría...

Rodeando la pila central, unos ruidos le alertaron. Mirando a ambos lados, agudizó el oído y descubrió que esos ruidos provenían de la habitación de Erwin, y no eran precisamente ruidos... Eran gemidos.

Totalmente petrificado, no supo qué hacer. Mordiéndose el labio, su mente le aconsejó que regresara a la cama y fingiera que no había escuchado nada, mas una vocecilla traviesa le animó a seguir husmeando esos "sospechosos gemidos". La lucha interna duró unos breves pero intensos segundos, y como desenlace resultaron ganadores el morbo y la curiosidad. Con pasos sigilosos, se aproximó a la cubícula de Erwin, haciéndose más sonoros los gemidos; escuchándolos con atención, se percató de que estos eran agudos en contraste con la voz grave de Erwin... Volteando la mirada hacia la cubícula de Armin, vislumbró como la puerta estaba entreabierta.

Bien, no hizo falta ser un genio para saber quien estaba ahí dentro.

Resuelto el misterio, regresó a su lecho medio aturdido medio asustado. Ocultándose con la manta de piel, su cerebro procesó aquel inesperado descubrimiento. Era cierto que a menudo los esclavos eran usados con fines sexuales, sujetos a los caprichos de sus amos... ¡Pero Armin no le había explicado nada de eso! ¿Qué se suponía que significaba aquello? De pronto, recordó la advertencia de su compañero, y se alarmó: " En el otro extremo se encuentra la cubícula del amo, y a menos que seas llamado por él, el acceso está prohibido".

¡¿Sería llamado para... hacer "eso" con Erwin?!

"No, no... Llamó a Armin, no a mí"

—Quizás te llame cuando termine con él —le dijo una voz desde su interior.

¡NO! ¡NO! ¿Cómo iba a... ? Él apenas sabía nada, nunca había estado con nadie y la idea de verse en la cama de Erwin le aterraba. Pero, ¿y si le llamaba esa misma noche? ¿Podría negarse? ¿Sería castigado por ello? Erwin no parecía del tipo que castiga muy severamente...

"Tengo que tranquilizarme. Si Armin no me dijo nada es porque seguramente Erwin no le dijo nada. Claro... Ellos dos llevan mucho tiempo juntos, se ven cercanos y tras la muerte de su esposa, Erwin se sintió solo, por eso..."

Para protegerse de otras posibles posibilidades, se repitió eso último, auto-convenciéndose para que no le invadiese el pánico. Pasaron los segundos, los minutos y Eren no osaba levantarse para comprobar si ya terminaron. Pese a estar en constante tensión, sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse, pero inmediatamente los abría, con el corazón en un puño por si le llamaban... No sabía cuan lento o rápido transcurría el tiempo, lo único que sabía era que tenía sueño... Cerraba los ojos un momento, y los volvía a abrir... Qué sueño tenía... No oía nada... ¿Podía dormir tranquilo?... Ya habían pasado muchas horas... No le llamarían... Qué sueño tenía...

 _. . ._

Durante el día siguiente y los seis posteriores, Armin tomó la orden de enseñarle a Eren las tareas y obligaciones de un buen esclavo doméstico. Le instruyó rigurosamente sin obviar el más mínimo detalle. No era un trabajo difícil, pues el chico, a pesar de no mostrar un gran entusiasmo, seguía sus instrucciones y si fallaba en algo, lo repetía hasta tener la aprobación del rubio. Armin lo consideró un trabajo que requería de paciencia y serenidad.

En las primeras horas, se dio cuenta que le llevaría más tiempo de lo previsto. Eren le confesó que en realidad, él había servido a cuatro amos distintos, pero que todos lo devolvieron por considerarlo "defectuoso". Armin no comentó nada al respecto, pero su expresión habló por si sola.

Sin embargo, en mitad de ese arduo adiestramiento, los dos chicos compartieron confidencias personales, gustos, opiniones... Poco a poco iban conociéndose el uno al otro, y por muchas diferencias que tuvieran entre ellos dos, rápidamente formaron una amistad peculiar, pero sólida.

Para alivio suyo, Eren cada vez se sentía más cómodo en compañía de Armin y Erwin. Por fortuna, en ningún momento de la noche le despertaron ni tampoco Erwin mostró interés alguno en él más allá de su progreso como buen sirviente. Casi había asimilado su nueva vida y creyó poder tirar hacia adelante después de tantos batacazos a lo largo de esos tres años.

Sin embargo, la sorpresa llegó transcurridos esos siete días.

Erwin había anunciado previamente que un amigo suyo acudiría como invitado para compartir una cena con él. Armin se encargó de repetirle al castaño cómo debía comportarse ante una visita. Tal fue su insistencia, que Eren apunto estuvo de estallar.

—Sé lo que debo hacer. Me lo has enseñado. ¡No lo repitas más! —le había dicho el día anterior a la visita.

Entendía que si hacía algo mal, la responsabilidad caía directamente sobre Armin, pero podría depositar más confianza en él. A fin de cuentas, su única función sería recibir al invitado en el atrium, y luego servirle la comida en el triclinium y sobretodo no hablar a menos que le preguntasen algo. No era tan complicado...

Sin poder contener su impaciencia, Armin le preguntó a su amo quien sería el invitado.

—Levi. Ha estado fuera de Roma unas semanas, y regresará mañana.

Como era de esperar, Eren no tenía ni idea de quien se trataba. Curioso, le preguntó a su compañero si ese tal Levi era otro patricio que formaba parte del senado.

—Claro que no, Levi jamás se metería en política —respondió Armin divertido ante tal ocurrencia—. Levi es un fiel compañero y amigo del amo, aquí en Roma todos lo conocen. ¿De verdad no has oído hablar nunca de Levi el temible?

—No —contestó Eren perplejo—. ¿Es alguien importante?

—Es considerado el hombre más fuerte del imperio. Se han redactado poemas comparándolo con figuras como Aquiles, Perseo, Hércules... Algunos incluso afirman que es hijo del propio Marte, pero sea cierto o no, es verdad que nunca se había visto una fuerza como la suya.

—¿Tan fuerte es?

Armin asintió muy serio.

—Él fue un gladiador y libró más de cien combates en el coliseo. No importaba quien fuera su oponente, siempre lo vencía. Llegaron a echarle leones, panteras, rinocerontes para demostrar que no era tan fuerte como decían, pero él logró vencer todos esos animales salvajes. El público lo amaba y pedían verlo una y otra vez en la arena. Hasta que al fin, se le concedió la libertad.

—¿Era un esclavo?

—La mayoría de gladiadores son esclavos, algunos consiguen la libertad y otros no. Ganó una fortuna combatiendo, pero también obtuvo el respeto del emperador. Erwin se interesó por él aun cuando estaba en sus inicios como gladiador, y desde ese momento que siguió muy de cerca sus progresos.

Eren quedó asombrado por esa historia, y sintió un gran interés por conocerlo. Quiso preguntar más acerca de Levi, pero tanto él como Armin estaban muy ocupados limpiando a fondo las instancias de la domus. Si se distraían más de la cuenta, se les acumularía el trabajo.

.

.

.

El tan esperado día llegó y tanto Eren como Armin esperaban a su amo Erwin y a Levi. Al parecer, estos se reencontrarían en algún punto de la ciudad, y juntos emprenderían el camino hasta la domus. Los dos jóvenes aguardaban ya en el atrium desde hacía rato, expectantes y algo nerviosos, o más concretamente, Armin ponía nervioso al castaño. Este rezaba para que Eren no cometiera ningún error.

—Armin, tranquilo. Todo irá bien.

La espera fue larga y cada dos minutos, Eren tenía que calmar al rubio, que inconscientemente se llevaba el pulgar a la boca, mordiéndose la piel. De repente, y pillando al castaño intentando alejar la mano del rubio de su boca, la puerta de entrada se abrió dejando ver dos figuras. Casi de inmediato, los chicos cesaron su pelea y se pusieron firmes.

Eren, quien se imaginó a un Levi alto y muy corpulento, por poco dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa. ¡¿Ese de ahí era Levi?! ¿Aquel enano?

Al lado de Erwin, parecían incluso padre e hijo.

—Saludos, señor. Es un honor recibirle de nuevo en la domus de mi amo —dijo Armin.

Eren espantó de su mente todos aquellos pensamientos, y con una voz suave y educada, recitó de memoria:

—Bienvenido señor. Será un honor para mí servirle.

De reojo, miró a Armin en busca de su aprobación. ¿Lo habría hecho bien? Este captó su indirecta y asintió de forma imperceptible.

Levi no dijo nada, se limitó a observar el nuevo esclavo con una ceja alzada. Eren incómodo, desvió la mirada. Era de baja estatura, pero aún así su presencia intimidaba.

—Bien. Ya conoces a Armin —dijo Erwin sonriente—. Y quien está a su lado es Eren. Mi regalo para ti.

Esa revelación impactó tanto en los dos jóvenes, que olvidando las formalidades, abrieron la boca incrédulos.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Eren.

Sin ser consciente, había cometido una falta grave, pero Armin estaba tan sorprendido que lo pasó por alto.

—¿Este es mi regalo? —inquirió Levi inexpresivo—. Qué poco original… Esperaba algo mejor.

La manera despectiva con que habló, enfureció a Eren, pero se mordió el labio para no soltar ninguna grosería. Erwin rió ante las palabras de su amigo.

—Créeme, no encontrarás un esclavo igual.

—¿Oh? ¿De verdad?

—Te acabará gustando.

Levi parecía ponerlo en duda, pero no replicó. Eren prefería que no hablasen de él como sino estuviera, por muy esclavo que fuera, tenía sentimientos.

Erwin hizo el amago de indicarle a su amigo que siguiera adelante, mas este se le adelantó y se aproximó a Eren perforándole con la mirada. Inquieto, el castaño no sabía hacia donde mirar. Jugueteando con sus dedos por detrás de la espalda, se vio a si mismo bloqueado y más acobardado que nunca.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¡Él no era así! Si había encarado a hombres que le doblaban en edad y estatura, podía hacerlo también con… con…

Levi se había acercado tanto a él que ahora estaban a un palmo de distancia. Mordiéndose el labio, se atrevió a echarle una mirada fugaz, pero se sorprendió al percatarse de que este no le observaba a él, sino a las cicatrices que tenía repartidas por los brazos y hombros. Resultaba imposible descifrar su expresión, pero acorralado como estaba, Eren solo pudo pensar en que Levi no querría un esclavo con el cuerpo lleno de heridas.

Después de todo, las heridas en el cuerpo de un esclavo eran símbolo de desobediencia.

Aquel pensamiento le entristeció. ¿Volvería con Dimo tras todo su esfuerzo?

—Por tu bien, espero que merezcas la pena —le advirtió Levi separándose de él—. Si me aburres, te devolveré.

¿Qué…? ¿Qué había querido decir con eso? Lo normal hubiera sido que le amenazara con devolverlo si le desobedecía, pero, ¿si le aburría? ¿Acaso lo veía como un entretenimiento? La cabeza le daba vueltas y todo por culpa de ese hombre. Era evidente que no era un tipo corriente, y no le consoló saber que ahora él sería su nuevo amo.

Levi regresó junto a Erwin que le indicó que le siguiera hasta el tablinum. Armin y Eren aguardaron a que los dos hombres atravesaran el atrium y se instalaran en la sala de trabajo.

El rubio, quien había estado reteniendo el aire, soltó un gran suspiro. De camino a la cocina, empezaron a hablar atropelladamente y al mismo tiempo.

—¡Creí que Erwin era mi amo!

—¡Lo sé! Yo también lo creía!

—No me lo puedo creer… ¡Soy un regalo!

—¡Erwin jamás había hecho algo parecido!

—Tiene que ser una broma…

En la intimidad de la cocina, discutieron sin parar acerca de ese suceso tan inesperado. De la boca del castaño solo salían quejas y más quejas. Armin, trató de verle el lado bueno y reconfortar a su compañero, cuyo rostro era de total indignación.

—Levi no es mala persona. La primera vez que le conocí, reaccioné de la misma manera que tú, pero si Erwin lo considera un compañero fiel, no debes temerle.

—Espero que tengas razón.

Armin añadió también que debido a la estrecha relación que mantenían Erwin y Levi, ellos dos probablemente se verían a menudo. Eren le respondió con una sonrisa.

—Supongo que no todo es malo —dijo con resignación.

La cena dio comienzo una hora después, y como estaba estipulado, Eren se posicionó al lado Levi, quien tenía el cuerpo recostado sobre el triclinium. Armin hizo lo propio con Erwin. Su labor consistía en servirles la comida y alcanzarles los platos. El aperitivo estaba compuesto por huevos duros, atún y ostras. En el plato fuerte se encontraba la carne de cerdo y filetes de salmonete. Para finalizar la fruta como la uva, el melón y un pastel de trigo bañado en miel sirvieron como postres. Eren jamás había visto tanta comida en una mesa. La tentación de coger cualquier cosa le martirizaba por dentro.

Entretanto, Erwin y Levi discutían acerca de la situación política de Roma. De reojo, vio como Armin quería intervenir pero se mantenía al margen por respeto. De vez en cuando, Levi le lanzaba una mirada interrogante, y el castaño no sabía si era porque había hecho algo mal o simplemente porque le divertía ponerle nervioso.

Erwin, en más de una ocasión, le comentaba que estaba asustando al pobre chico, pero Levi no hizo caso. Los dos esclavos a penas hablaron durante la cena, pero sí se ganaron el elogio de Erwin por la buena comida que habían preparado.

Para cuando terminaron, el sol ya se había puesto hacia rato. Levi se excusó alegando que después de un viaje de una semana, lo único que quería era descansar. Sin oponerse, Erwin y Armin lo guiaron hasta la entrada, junto con un Eren que apenas podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Despidiéndose mutuamente, el castaño lamentó separarse de Armin, pero se dijo que aquella no era una despedida definitiva, tenía la certeza de que volverían a verse pronto.

.

.

.

El trayecto fue silencioso y tenso, al menos para Eren. La figura inexpresiva y muda de Levi no ayudaban a relajarlo. Tampoco mejoró la situación cuando llegó a su nuevo "hogar". Lo primero que le dijo Levi al entrar en su domus, es que solo tenía un lecho para dormir. Lo que Eren tradujo como dormir en el suelo. Suspirando, se lamentó el no estar bajo el mando de Erwin.

—No imaginé que mi regalo fuera un esclavo, por tanto entenderás que solo tenga una cama.

—¿Y dónde se supone que dormiré? —le preguntó, sin molestarse en sonar educado.

Levi le miró como si fuera idiota.

—En mi cama, conmigo.

Eren abrió la boca para protestar, pero se quedó mudo. ¿Protestar el qué? ¿Qué jamás había dormido con otro hombre? ¿Qué compartir lecho sería… inapropiado?

—Mi lecho es grande, el espacio no será un problema.

Si fuera solo eso… Eren buscaba razones de peso para negarse, y al mismo tiempo, esa vocecilla indiscreta le susurraba que se dejara de tonterías y se metiera en la cama cuanto antes.

—Aunque si lo prefieres, puedo atarte a la puerta de casa para que duermas a la intemperie —sugirió Levi con malicia.

Su "sugerencia" tuvo el efecto deseado. Todas las dudas del joven se desvanecieron al instante. Antes de verse expuesto al frío de la noche, dormiría con Levi le gustara o no.

Entrando en la cubícula, era sin duda, mucho más grande que la suya. Pero la ausencia de muebles era un rasgo común. Sin previo aviso, y atontando a Eren, Levi le ordenó:

—Quítame la toga.

El castaño quiso protestar de nuevo, pero las palabras se le atascaban en la garganta.

—¡Vamos! No tengo toda la noche —bramó Levi.

Inseguro, se posicionó delante suyo, y recordó las veces que él había ayudado a Erwin a ponerse la toga. Con manos torpes, tomó la tela entre sus dedos y empezó a desenredarla sin osar levantar la mirada.

—No lo haces del todo mal —opinó Levi.

—Eso es porque Armin me enseñó bien —contestó cohibido.

Cuando terminó su cometido, ayudó a Levi a quitársela y depositarla con cuidado dentro del arca de madera. Cubierto solo con una prenda interior, Eren recorrió con sus ojos el torso desnudo de Levi, el cual estaba lleno de cortes y cicatrices, así como algunas viejas heridas en sus piernas.

Tenía buen cuerpo…

Rápidamente borró ese pensamiento de su cabeza. No era el lugar ni el momento para dejarse llevar. Para distraer su mente, enumeró las distintas piezas de fruta que solía comer para la cena.

—¿No te quitas la túnica?

—¿Eh? No… estoy bien así —respondió Eren con las mejillas ardiendo.

Levi no comentó al respecto, y se metió en la cama. Con el pulso acelerado, el castaño hizo lo mismo pero con movimientos más lentos. ¿Por qué le ponía tan nervioso dormir con Levi?

El lecho era lo suficientemente ancho, dejando un espacio entre ellos. Eren retomó su ejercicio de contar piezas de fruta. El corazón le latía muy deprisa y por alguna razón, se sentía acalorado.

—Dime, ¿no estás furioso? —preguntó Levi rompiendo el silencio que se había formado tras meterse los dos en el mismo lecho.

—¿Furioso? —repitió Eren desconcertado.

—Te han comprado y regalado como si tal cosa. ¿Cómo te sienta eso?

—Bueno… —dijo Eren midiendo sus palabras—, no me hace especialmente feliz.

—El destino puede ser cruel o benevolente, todo depende del azar y la suerte —explicó Levi, como si quisiera darle una razón del por qué de su vida—. Yo nací siendo un esclavo, no sabía quienes eran mis padres, ni quien era yo mismo. Dediqué mi vida a la lucha, solo me movía el sobrevivir, y durante muchos años no conocí otra cosa.

—Pero conseguiste la libertad —intervino Eren.

—Sí, gané mi libertad, o mejor dicho, me la otorgaron —recalcó sin mostrar una pizca de alegría por ello—. Les debo mi libertad a Erwin y Sofía.

—¿Sofía?

—La esposa de Erwin —contestó rápidamente. Guardó unos segundos de silencio antes de proseguir—. No merecía ese final. Incluso los más afortunados sufren la crueldad del destino.

Observando a Eren, una sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios.

—En cambio, contigo, el destino ha sido piadoso.

—¿Eso crees? —inquirió Eren escéptico.

—Mírate, ahora —señaló como si fuera algo obvio.

El castaño le devolvió la mirada, esperando a que este especificara a qué se refería.

—Eres mi esclavo.

—¿Y eso es bueno? —cuestionó en tono irónico. Eren se dio cuenta que no debería haber usado ese tono de voz, pero por fortuna, a Levi no le molestó.

—Siéntete afortunado —le dijo como respuesta.

—No estoy muy seguro —replicó con una risa nerviosa.

—Seré un buen amo.

—¡Oh! Entonces, ¿me liberarás? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

Eren volvió a reprenderse por no saber controlar su lengua. No obstante, Levi no respondió de inmediato. Si bien el castaño no lo dijo en serio, vislumbró a través de sus hermosos ojos, un pequeño pero latente resquicio de esperanza.

—Aún es pronto.

Eren parpadeó confuso. Su voz… Había sonado tan grave, tan solemne… Su mirada intensa le aprisionó y nervioso, bajó la vista y jugueteó con sus pulgares. ¿Sería cierto? ¿Levi lo liberaría al cabo de un tiempo? Aquel pensamiento le hizo recobrar la esperanza.

—Si es verdad, procuraré no morderte muy a menudo.

Levi encontraba de lo más divertida esa osadía. Quizás Erwin estaba en lo cierto y Eren era único. Pero eso, todavía no pensaba admitirlo. Indicándole que se durmiera de una vez, Eren no añadió más y encogiéndose como un bebé, cerró los ojos dispuesto a descansar bien y empezar la siguiente mañana con energía.

Por su parte, Levi tardó en conciliar el sueño. A los poco minutos, oyó la respiración de Eren volverse más pausada, señal de que se había dormido.

—Yo era lo que tú eres, y tú seras lo que soy —afirmó Levi contemplando el rostro de aquel joven esclavo.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prometí a _Lia Primrose_ tener el segundo capítulo en menos de dos semanas, y cumplí mi promesa! No contaba con hacer un capítulo casi de la misma extensión que el primero, pero la trama lo pidió, y yo no pude negarme. Aunque hay algo importante que debo advertiros: no hay smut en el capítulo. Si queréis tirarme piedras adelante, pero primero quiero explicaros el por qué. Antes incluso de publicar el primero capítulo, tenía una idea preconcebida de la historia, y en gran parte lo plasmé, pero a medida que iba escribiendo el segundo capítulo, me di cuenta de que el smut era secundario porque quería centrarme en el desarrollo de Eren y en cómo cambiaba su forma de ver las cosas. Siento mucho no haber cumplido, pero si lo queréis, puedo escribir un tercer capítulo en el que sí haya smut, en caso de que os hayáis quedado con las ganas. Si es así, dejadme un review para que yo lo sepa y pueda hace realidad vuestro deseo. Vosotros decidís! **

**Finalmente decir que amé redactar este fic, y de entre todos los que he escrito hasta ahora, creo que es mi favorito. Respuesta a los reviews al final! Un fuerte abrazo!**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias: Riren.**

* * *

 **N/A** : La historia de Roma se divide en tres épocas, la monarquía, la república y el imperio. Este fic está ambientado durante el imperio, es decir, entre los años 31 a.C y 476 d.C. El año exacto en que se desarrolla la historia es en el 93 d.C.

Traducción del poema _Vivamus, mea Lesbia_ de **Cayo Valerio Catulo** (87 a.C - 54 a.C aprox.)

 _...Si los sabios reprueban nuestros actos_

 _con excesivo escrúpulo, olvidémoslos._

 _Los astros se sumergen en el oeste_

 _para luego retornar,_

 _pero nosotros, cuando se extinga_

 _la tenue luz de nuestras vidas,_

 _dormiremos una noche eterna._

 _Dame mil besos, y después cien,_

 _mil besos más, y luego otros cien,_

 _comienza de nuevo y completa mil con cien más,_

 _cuando hayamos acumulado muchos miles,_

 _revolvamos todo y perdamos la cuenta,_

 _para que el malvado no pueda encantarnos,_

 _cuando sepa de los besos que compartimos._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

Expuestos al frígido clima de la madrugada, dos figuras solitarias atravesaban las calles de Roma tiritando de frío debido al viento que resoplaba con violencia y hacía ondular los pliegues de sus túnicas. Frotándose la piel de gallina, Eren bostezaba cada cinco segundos, somnoliento y con ojos llorosos. Levi le había despertado antes incluso de que amaneciera. Un insípido ientaculum compuesto por una torta con miel y leche, engullido apresuradamente bajo la atenta mirada de su nuevo amo. No supo a qué obedecía tanta prisa, y parpadeando adormecido, preguntó:

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Ya lo verás.

Esa había sido su contestación, y como era lógico, Eren puso mala cara. ¿Qué le costaba decírselo? ¿Y por qué sentía decepción? En su conversación de anoche le dio la impresión de que Levi no era tan hosco como lo había sido en casa de Erwin. ¡Era tan frustrante no entender a hombre!

Las calles aún estaban a oscuras y sin rastro de algún ser vivo a excepción de ellos dos. Sí... Lo normal hubiese sido empezar el día con la llegada del sol, como hacían todos en aquella ciudad. Ignoraba hacia dónde se dirigían, pero siguió fielmente a Levi quien iba en cabeza sin dar ninguna explicación. Hubiera podido formular conjeturas acerca del destino que les aguardaba, pero el sueño y el frío se lo impidieron.

Sin darse cuenta, llegaron a uno de los extremos del foro romano, cerca del circo máximo. Con la mirada alzada y la boca entreabierta, admiraba la majestuosidad del gran coliseo erigido por orden del emperador Flavio e inaugurado trece años antes.

—Bienvenido al _Ludus Magnus_ —anunció Levi.

Eren arqueó una ceja, ¿dónde? ¿Se refería al coliseo? ¿También se le llamaba así? Escaneando su alrededor de arriba a abajo, no vio más que domus y un edificio que no destacaba por su belleza arquitectónica, al contrario, era un complejo de tres plantas construido con ladrillo. Eren no pudo evitar pensar que se veía bastante feo en comparación con los templos o el mismo coliseo.

Levi, al contrario que Eren, no prestó atención al anfiteatro y en su lugar, guió a su esclavo hasta el edificio hecho de ladrillo, que estaba situado justo enfrente.

—Esta es la escuela de gladiadores —explicó antes de entrar—. Existen otras tres, pero esta es la más conocida. No te separes de mí.

La entrada consistía en un camino con losas de piedra, bordeado por una serie de columnas que conducían hasta el interior del recinto. Avanzando por esa vía, Eren fue consciente de la gran mayoría de cosas que desconocía. Resultaba algo obvio (los gladiadores tenían que entrenar en algún lugar), pero nunca se había parado a pensar en ello detenidamente. Intrigado, se preguntó qué hubiera sido de su vida si se hubiera convertido en gladiador. ¿Habría tenido una vida mejor?

—¿Cómo es la vida de un gladiador? —preguntó sin poder contenerse.

—No es tan horrible como se cree, pero cabe la posibilidad de que no sobrevivas.

—¿Por los combates en el Coliseo?

Desde que se construyó, Eren había oído historias de grandes combates que se celebraran en el anfiteatro y de cómo el público a veces pedía por la muerte del perdedor.

—A la mayoría de los vencidos se les perdona la vida en la arena si han luchado con honor y valentía. Sobrevivir al entrenamiento es más duro.

Oh, eso él no lo sabía.

Al final del camino un hombre alto, rubio y corpulento flanqueaba el arco que separaba la entrada del patio interior de la escuela.

—Mike —saludó Levi.

—Levi, cuánto tiempo —contestó este con el mismo tono de voz formal—. Llegas justo a tiempo para presenciar la batualia.

—Bien —asintió conforme—. Eren, este es Mike, antiguo gladiador y ahora famoso lanista del _Ludus Magnus_.

—¿Famoso qué? —preguntó el castaño desconcertado.

Mike sonrió de lado.

—Acompañadme —indicó el hombre, llevándolos hasta el patio, el cual tenía una arena circular puesta en medio para las luchas. Encasillando el patio estaba el edifico compuesto por galerías de celdas, lugar donde dormían los gladiadores—. Los lanistas somos los propietarios de las escuelas, y responsables de reclutar gladiadores.

—Mike fue mi instructor cuando yo llegué —añadió Levi.

—El gladiador que puso a todo un imperio de rodillas —pronunció orgulloso el lanista—. Eso es lo que dicen los poemas, ¿verdad?

El moreno no replicó pero tampoco le dio la razón. Durante dos años escuchó todo tipo de leyendas inventadas por los ciudadanos sin pies ni cabeza. El hijo ilegítimo de Marte, decían... El Alquiles de Roma... Había que ser idiota...

—He oído que el emperador Domiciano ha vuelto a insistir en su oferta —comentó Mike divertido.

Levi hizo una mueca.

—Le he dicho cientos de veces que ya no soy un gladiador.

—¿Qué oferta? —preguntó Eren tímidamente.

—El emperador quiere tenerme en su guardia personal.

"Vaya con el emperador".

Repentinamente, de las galerías empezaron a salir hombres vestidos con cortas túnicas tan sucias que no se sabía de qué color eran, armados con distintas armas, desde espadas cortas hasta lanzas de medio metro. Dispersándose alrededor de la arena, el entrenamiento dio comienzo por orden de uno de los lanistas, cuya voz era muy estridente.

—La escuela acoge alrededor de unos setenta gladiadores, y cada uno de ellos se especializa en un tipo de armas —explicaba Mike mientras vigilaba de cerca a los gladiadores—. Levi era el espartaco; luchaba con dos espadas y una armadura que tan solo protegía sus piernas y brazos. El entrenamiento dura nueve horas más o menos.

Eren observaba a los gladiadores entrenar con una estaca clavada en el suelo y sosteniendo una espada en la mano derecha y un escudo en la izquierda.

—¿Entrenas a los gladiadores? —le preguntó a Levi curioso.

—No. Una vez libre, pude dejar esta vida y empezar algo distinto. Pero en ocasiones, me apetece observarlos entrenar.

¿Era posible que...?

—¿Lo echas de menos?

Levi meditó la respuesta largo rato.

—Solo a veces.

"Tantos años dedicados a la lucha no se olvidan así como así".

—¿Es cierto que venciste a un rinoceronte? —le preguntó para corroborar la historia de Armin.

—No hay mérito alguno en matar a un animal herido y asustado —contestó con desagrado.

—Tiene razón —coincidió Mike—. Los animales importados desde África llegan debilitados y desorientados. El miedo aplaca su instinto salvaje.

Eren miró de reojo a Levi y entendió que no se sentía orgulloso por esa hazaña. Para no seguir metiendo la pata, calló y se limitó a presenciar el entrenamiento que tenía frente a sus ojos. De fondo escuchó comentar a Mike cuestiones relacionadas con la influencia del Estado en las escuelas de Roma, teniendo funcionarios tomando partido en estas. Levi oía con gran interés, mas Eren lo encontró un tema aburrido. Aprovechando que el rub

io señalaba una zona en concreto del edificio detrás suyo, el castaño "escapó" de ahí y dio un rodeo por el patio.

Iba a ser solo un momento... Oportunidades como esa debían ser aprovechadas. Distraído como estaba, no se percató de que un hombre que le sobrepasaba dos cabezas lo detuvo con voz autoritaria.

—¡Eh! ¡TÚ!

Este se volteó y parpadeó confundido.

—¿Yo? —dijo Eren señalándose el pecho.

Un rubio alto con un pectoral desmesurado se plantó frente a él en posición firme.

—¿Qué haces holgazaneando? ¡La batualia ya ha empezado!

—No... Yo no... Solo estaba...

—¿Qué ropa es esa? ¿Eres nuevo?

—¡No! ¡No soy nuevo! ¡Ni siquiera soy de...!

—¡Date prisa! —interrumpió el grandullón sin escucharle—. ¡Recoge tu arma y ponte a entrenar sino quieres ser encadenado y azotado!

—Oiga, le estoy intentando decir que yo no soy un gladiador —replicó Eren molesto.

—¿Qué eres sino? ¿Un gusano más entre tantos?

—¿Qué has dicho? —inquirió Eren enfureciéndose y tomándole de la túnica.

Su impertinencia no fue bien recibida; causando que el otro lo agarrara por la muñeca furioso.

—¡REINER!

La potente voz de Levi llegó a oídos de los dos chicos que se separaron de inmediato. Mike lo acompañaba.

—Aléjate de mi esclavo —ordenó sin elevar el tono de voz pero con una mirada que aterrorizaría hasta el mismísimo Júpiter.

—Perdón, señor —se disculpó el gladiador nervioso.

—Si vuelves a tocarlo, te arrancaré los dedos de las manos.

—Lo lamento mucho, señor.

Y sin más, se alejó gruñendo por lo bajo.

—Y tú —dijo dirigiéndose a Eren—, no causes problemas.

—¡Empezó él! Diciéndome que si era nuevo...

—Te dije que no te separaras de mí —le reprendió duramente.

Eren hinchó sus mofletes, reconociendo que esta vez se había equivocado al irse por su cuenta. Levi cerró los ojos, controlando sus pensamientos ante aquella expresión tan tierna.

—Veo que ya has conocido a Reiner —comentó Mike siguiéndole con la mirada—. Este germano es considerado un gladiador de alta categoría, hace poco se le asignó una celda del ala oeste.

Las celdas ubicadas en el lado oeste estaban reservadas solo para luchadores estrellas y los propios entrenadores.

Paseándose por el patio, muchos de los gladiadores que entrenaban miraban a Levi sorprendidos, algunos blandieron la espada y en un intento por captar su atención, hicieron movimientos ágiles y rápidos contra la estaca. Eren no pudo evitar pensar que se veía como una competición para ver quien lograba destacar más. No obstante, el mayor no se dejó impresionar y simplemente continuó caminando como si nada. Eren quiso aproximarse y apreciar con detalle esas luchas, pero contuvo el impulso, no queriendo enfurecer a Levi de nuevo.

Fue una mañana de lo más interesante, al menos para el castaño, quien preguntaba a Mike todas las dudas respecto a la formación de gladiadores.

.

.

.

Durante los días siguientes, Eren no tuvo en ningún momento la sensación de ser esclavo de Levi. Si bien era cierto que no podía separarse de él y estaba subyugado a sus órdenes, el castaño tenía la sospecha de que Levi le trataba como un igual. Era prácticamente una locura pensar algo semejante; los esclavos eran considerados peores que los animales, y esa afirmación era ley universal, nadie osaba ponerla en tela de juicio. Y aun así, Eren solía pensar que más que un esclavo, era un compañero. Levi lo llevaba a todas partes, le preguntaba sobre su vida en Judea y hasta recibió un regalo de su parte: una túnica simple y un par de sandalias cuya suela era de cuero: un lujo que casi ningún esclavo tenía el privilegio de obtener.

Los esclavos solamente usaban una prenda al año, y si les sonreía la fortuna, a veces se les daba la paenula: un manto cosido que cubría los hombros en época de invierno y que a su vez se utilizaba para los viajes.

Eren apenas podía creer que tuviera en sus manos dos pares de túnicas. Tampoco que su aspecto se mantuviera nítido sin rastro de suciedad adherida a su piel morena. Levi había puesto especial empeño en eliminar toda la mugre que su esclavo llevaba años arrastrando consigo. En comparación con sus lavados, Armin no había limpiado ni una cuarta parte.

Fue por aquellos días de lavado intensivo, que por primera vez se vio reflejado en un espejo de plata. Ver su rostro con esos grandes ojos esmeraldas devolviéndole la mirada como si fuera un completo desconocido tuvo un impacto devastador en él. Tal fue la conmoción que a un segundo estuvo de llorar. Tragándose las lágrimas que pugnaban por escapar de sus párpados, contempló aquel rostro demacrado: hoyuelos en las mejillas, pómulos acentuados, ojos hundidos... Le costó reconocerse a si mismo, había olvidado su propio aspecto después de abandonar Judea.

En tres años había crecido mucho, pero mal alimentado. Su expresión aniñada y sonriente habían desaparecido para dejar paso a la miseria y la desnutrición.

Viendo su reacción, Levi no supo si hizo bien en mostrarle el espejo. El joven estaba completamente ido. Su única intención fue que apreciara como su belleza se tornaba cada vez más visible.

Tras contemplarse un buen rato, Eren le devolvió el espejo junto con un: "Gracias, Levi".

Este negó con la cabeza y como respuesta, dijo:

—Es para ti.

El castaño observó a Levi y seguidamente al espejo que sostenía sin abandonar ese aturdimiento.

Su segundo regalo...

Levi le había hecho dos regalos...

¿Estaría soñando? ¿Ea real lo que veían sus ojos? ¿No era parte de un plan malévolo para luego someterle?

Como era costumbre, el mayor lo despertó de su letargo.

—No te quedes ahí parado con cara de idiota. Ayúdame a preparar la cena.

Molesto porque Levi no le daba tiempo a asimilar la situación, murmuró algo sobre los buenos modales. Este fingió no oírle.

Pero mientras preparaban el salmonete, un tipo de pescado que nunca antes había degustado, Eren se planteaba seriamente si Levi se consideraba su amo. Era evidente que no actuaba como tal, y dudaba de que existiera siquiera alguien parecido. Su personalidad podía ser extraña y excéntrica, pero eso no era razón suficiente.

Mentalmente enumeró todos los hechos "fuera de lugar" acontecidos desde el primer día: dormían juntos cada noche, compartían las tareas domésticas, podía llamarlo por su nombre, le obligaba a estar limpio todos los días...

Se mirase por donde se mirase, esa actitud no era propia de un amo.

Obviamente no se atrevió a confesar esos pensamientos en voz alta, Levi podía tratarlo bien, pero aún le daba un poco miedo.

Por otra parte, quería darle las gracias por ser el primer amo en considerarlo un ser humano de carne y hueso. Jamás había sentido ese... ¿bienestar? ¿confort? ¿paz? Eren dudó siquiera de que supiera lo que era la paz.

Como fuera, realmente quería agradecérselo.

—Con un "gracias" le basta —decía su orgullo.

"No estoy de acuerdo. Él ha hecho mucho por mí, merece algo mejor".

—No tienes dinero para comprarle nada.

"Eso no es un problema. Puedo hacerlo yo, solo hay que pensar el qué —opinó la voz de la razón—. Esta semana y media he aprendido cosas, encontraré algo".

Su orgullo no contestó, no quería ceder y se reiteraba en su misma línea.

"¿Qué le podría gustar?"

Su mente caviló sobre esa cuestión, pero no encontró la respuesta. Levi tenía todo lo que podía tener, dinero, fama, prestigio, libertad... Todo eso y más.

"¿Y si le pido consejo a Erwin?" —propuso la razón.

—¡No! ¡Ni hablar! ¡Esto no lo va a saber nadie! —protestó el orgullo.

Eren estaba tan absorto en su dilema que se olvidó momentáneamente de la cena, y cruzándose de brazos, meditó con una expresión de gran concentración. Levi volteó el rostro al detenerse el cuchillo que estaba usando el chico, y para desconcierto suyo, se lo encontró con la mirada fija en un punto del vacío y quieto como una estatua.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué haces?! —exclamó con su tosca voz. Eren pegó un salto del susto—. Deja de perder el tiempo y ponte a trabajar.

El castaño refunfuñó, pero obedeció de inmediato.

"Mejor lo dejamos para otro momento" —pensó retomando su labor de cortar a rodajas el salmonete.

. . .

Era la hora de la cena y el triclinium estaba repleta de las sobras que Levi todavía guardaba en la cocina. En un principio Eren reprimió sus impulsos que le gritaban que se abalanzara sobre la comida y arrasara con todo. Su expresión ávida no pasó desapercibida para Levi, que violando las leyes, le dijo:

—Come lo que quieras.

Eren tardó en reaccionar. No solamente por esa libertad que le concedía sino por permitirle comer junto a él. ¿Existían amos así? Ni siquiera Erwin le había dado ese privilegio como esclavo. Antes de extender el brazo y coger cualquiera de los alimentos que estaban dispuestos ante él, esperó unos segundos, mirando fijamente a Levi, como si quisiera confirmar que aquello no era una trampa. La ausencia de palabras por parte del mayor y el desinterés pintando en su rostro, fue la señal que indicaba vía libre.

Bien, empezaría por el cerdo condimentado con especias; tenía un aspecto delicioso.

—Erwin mencionó que habías ido de viaje. ¿A dónde fuiste? —preguntó Eren saboreando el pescado.

Levi no contestó enseguida. Debatiéndose entre contarle la verdad o una mentira, un inquietante silencio se apoderó de la atmósfera. El castaño cesó de comer y tragando con dificultad, temió haber preguntando algo indebido.

—Pero podemos hablar de otra cosa —se apresuró a añadir con voz torpe—. Eh... ¿Sabías que Erwin le compró telas a un comerciante fenicio? Al parecer era un antiguo conocido de Erwin que había trabajado en las construcciones de los viaductos, pero se derrumbaron con el primer golpe de viento, y solo quedaron las ruinas...

—Viajé a Antioquía —respondió Levi.

—¿Eh? Ah... —Eren calló súbitamente. Si mal no recordaba esa ciudad se hallaba al norte de Siria—. ¿Estuviste en Oriente?

—Fue mi quinto viaje.

—¿Negocios?

—Matar al comerciante que me convirtió en esclavo —respondió apresuradamente.

Eren abrió la boca, la cerró y durante unos instantes sopesó esa repentina confesión.

—¿Lo encontraste? —murmuró con incredulidad.

—Sí, después de rastrear sus movimientos por año y medio —explicó sin detonar ninguna emoción en su rostro—. Intenté buscar a mi madre, pero encontrarla viva es algo que ni los dioses pueden concederme.

—¡No es verdad! —exclamó Eren, sobresaltando a Levi—. ¡Mientras no pierdas la esperanza, ella seguirá con vida!

Sonriendo con pesar, Levi le revolvió el cabello a su esclavo cariñosamente.

—Una esclava prostituta no suele tener una vida muy longeva —dijo—, y por lo que averigüé en mis viajes, ella ya era mayor cuando me tuvo.

—Pero...

—Escúchame, Eren —prosiguió acariciando sus mechones—, está bien tener esperanza, pero a veces es mejor afrontar la realidad.

Ni que decir que no estuvo de acuerdo con esa afirmación.

—Yo jamás he perdido la esperanza —masculló el joven sin ceder—. Sé que algún día seré libre y... es gracias a eso que me levanto cada mañana.

—Yo pensaba lo mismo. Más tarde entendí que la libertad solo se conseguía con sangre y lágrimas —expresó con amargura.

A pesar de usar ese tono de voz apático, el tacto de sus caricias era suave y cautivador. Descendiendo su mano hasta el cuello del castaño, rozó con sus yemas una marca rojiza circular que envolvía desde la nuca hasta la garganta. No era un corte reciente, pero sí lo suficientemente profundo como para no borrarse con el paso de los años. Eren nunca había hablado con nadie sobre sus experiencias con sus anteriores amos, pero observando el rostro sereno de Levi y sintiendo su tacto sobre su piel, decidió abrirle una parte de su corazón.

—Mi segundo amo —dijo Eren evocando uno de sus recuerdos más dolorosos—. Él fue quien me hizo esto. Me ató una cadena alrededor del cuello y... me trató como a un perro. Me amenazaba con asfixiarme si no le obedecía. Me obligaba a caminar a... cuatro patas, y... me lanzaba los restos del cordero para que fuera a por ellos —la humillación, la ira, la tristeza se mezclaban una con la otra, creando así un sentimiento de impotencia abismal—. Dormía fuera de la villa, arrinconado en una esquina, temblando de frío... Le gustaba llamarme "perra" y reírse de mi aspecto, yo incluso llegué a comportarme como tal mordiéndole... Mis dientes... era lo único que tenía para defenderme, no he estado muy lejos de ser realmente un ani...

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas cuando unos labios cálidos chocaron contra los suyos. Abriendo los ojos como platos, creyó que su corazón se detendría de golpe a causa de la conmoción. Levi incitó a Eren a responder aquel beso casto, y con torpeza, este abrió la boca y unió sus labios inexpertos junto a los que clamaban por los suyos.

En aquel momento su mente gritaba alarmada miles de preguntas, pero Eren supo acallar esas voces para continuar besándose con Levi.

Sus labios se movían tímidos, dejándose guiar dócilmente. No estaba muy seguro de si lo estaba haciendo bien o no.

Levi rompió el beso finalmente y deslizando su mano derecha por la mejilla del castaño, dijo:

—No sigas. Ya he oído suficiente.

Eren asintió sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de ocurrir. Levi no mencionó nada al respecto y regresó su mirada al plato de comida. El castaño no supo dónde mirar. Con el rostro encendido, se mordió el labio, nervioso, avergonzado y abrumado por aquel beso.

¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo se suponía que debía reaccionar? ¡Su primer beso había sido con un hombre! Y no un hombre cualquiera, sino nada más y nada menos que su amo. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? ¿Acaso Levi tenía otras intenciones con él? El corazón iba a estallarle, al igual que su cabeza. ¡Necesitaba urgentemente una explicación! ¡Y Levi no parecía interesado en dársela!

¡Que Venus se apiadase de él!

.

.

.

Sin duda, Levi era una caja de sorpresas. No satisfecho con ofrecerle a Eren un sinfín de "privilegios", el moreno le dio una inesperada noticia a primera hora de la mañana.

—Durante estos días te estuve buscando un maestro particular —anunció Levi tras compartir con su esclavo un breve ientaculum compuesto por huevos, queso y leche—. Hablé con tres o cuatro, pero no me gustaron. La educación está sometida a una disciplina férrea que en muchos casos deriva en castigos físicos.

Eren no dijo nada, la mención de la palabra "castigo" hizo que se le revolvieran las entrañas.

—... Por tanto, decidí que lo más apropiado sería encargarle esa tarea a una persona de confianza. A partir de hoy, irás todas las mañanas a la domus de Erwin, su esclavo Armin, será tu maestro particular.

Depositando sobre la mesa el cacho de queso que había cogido previamente, Eren sintió los desenfrenados latidos de su corazón. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en darle esa vida llena de privilegios? ¿Qué ganaba con eso? Y… ¿Por qué tenía ganas de llorar?

Con la cabeza agachada, ocultó sus ojos bajo el flequillo que caía por su frente.

"Mierda. No quiero llorar. No delante suyo".

Tenía que aguantar. Respirando entrecortadamente, cerró los ojos y trató de calmarse.

—¡Qué casualidad! Armin quería enseñarme cuando aún vivía allí. ¡Se pondrá muy contento! —exclamó Eren alzando la cabeza y exagerando su sonrisa.

Levi le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva, intentando descifrar qué se escondía detrás de esa expresión de júbilo desmesurada. Este rápidamente rompió el contacto visual, adivinando las intenciones de Levi, y disimulando lo mejor que pudo, cogió el cachito de queso que por poco se le resbaló de las manos. Dando un mordisco, contempló el queso como si fuera algo fascinante que reclamase todo su interés.

Haciendo caso a su intuición, Levi no presionó, dándole el espacio que el joven necesitaba en esos momentos.

Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que hubo terminado el ientaculum, y tras lavar la vajilla y guardarla, Eren se dispuso a ir hasta la domus de Erwin. Antes de salir, creyó que Levi le acompañaría, pero este tenía otros asuntos que atender, y mientras una parte de él se aliviaba, la otra quedó decepcionada.

Era muy desconcertante encontrarse constantemente con sentimientos opuestos peleando entre si.

Como era de esperar, Armin le recibió feliz pero manteniendo las formas. No le resultaba fácil ocultar su entusiasmo y emoción, dado que antes incluso de colocarse en la zona donde le instruiría para tener una formación básica, el rubio hablaba sobre los conceptos en los cuales trabajarían día tras día.

Eren no le interrumpió, se limitó a escucharlo atentamente con una sonrisa en los labios. Por lo que había entendido, ser maestro, también llamado educador, no conllevaba ningún prestigio social; más bien era una profesión infravalorada con un sueldo que en el mejor de los casos se asemejaba al de un obrero cualificado.

Tal era el poco reconocimiento, que la formación de los siete a los once años, era impartida por un profesor particular que solía ser esclavo. Debido a la nula formación académica del castaño, su plan de estudios consistiría en aprender a leer y escribir en latín y conocer las bases de la matemática.

Habiendo nacido en Judea, su lengua nativa era uno de los siete dialectos del arameo, siendo el suyo el judeo antiguo. Su conocimiento del latín fue adquirido cuando era esclavo de Dimo. Una compañera, esclava también, le enseñó cómo hablar el latín a lo largo de los tres meses que viajaron juntos. Más adelante, Dimo la vendió y no la volvió a ver nunca más.

Aún recordaba su nombre, pues fue la primera palabra que aprendió del latín. Se llamaba Petra, y su significado era bien sencillo: piedra.

A pesar de saber defenderse, desconocía como leerlo y escribirlo. Según lo dicho por Armin, aprendería lo esencial; Levi había sido muy explícito a la hora de indicar qué enseñarle y qué no. Disciplinas como la oratorio y la retórica quedaban fuera del plan de estudios, así como la lengua griega o la métrica.

—A medida que vayas progresando, podré incluir nociones de historia y geografía —decía Armin guiándolo hasta el tablinum, lugar de trabajo del patriarca—. Erwin me ha permitido usar esta zona de modo que las clases las impartiremos aquí.

Eren nunca había estado en esa instancia, recordaba como tanto él como Armin tenían la entrada vetada.

—Le pedí permiso para instalarnos en el peristilum, pero insistió en que aquí estaríamos más cómodos.

Cogiendo dos sillas de madera, los dos chicos se pusieron cara a cara. Armin le dio una tablilla de cera y un punzón hecho en bronce para escribir.

Las dos horas y media de clase las dedicaron a aprender el alfabeto latino: Eren tuvo que escribir el suyo y compararlos debido a que este último utilizaba una gramática completamente diferente a la lengua románica.

Fue una lección intensiva pero muy productiva. Eren no era un mal estudiante, y se le veía con ganas de aprender. Finalizada la clase, ambos agradecieron a Erwin su generosidad al prestarles su instancia privada y sobretodo el que Armin pudiera ejercer de profesor particular.

—Agradecérselo a Levi, él fue quien tuvo la idea.

La mención de Levi provocó que al castaño se le saltara el corazón. No solo le daba el derecho a la educación, sino que además había pedido expresamente que el maestro fuera Armin para evitar que lo castigaran si cometía cualquier falta.

Por el mediodía regresó con el susodicho con una extraña sensación en el pecho. No supo describirla con exactitud, era un cúmulo de emociones dispares que se amontonaban entre si haciendo imposible poder identificarlas. Lo único que tenía claro es que su corazón latía con fuerza, pero ignoraba el motivo. ¿Acaso Levi era el causante de eso? Y si era así, ¿por qué le hacía sentir de esa manera?

Inconscientemente le vino a la mente el beso de ayer, y se puso más nervioso. Levi había actuado como siempre sin mencionar nada acerca de ese suceso que para Eren seguía siendo una gran incógnita. No podía negar que le había gustado, y cerrando los ojos, todavía recordaba la calidez de aquel beso. Delineando el labio inferior con su dedo índice, quiso probar esos labios de nuevo.

Consciente de su deseo, Eren sospechó de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

. . .

Su relación con Levi tomó una dinámica vivaz, en la cual los dos se iban conociendo y descubriendo lo mucho que tenían en común. Los dos nacieron en Oriente Medio, Levi en el seno de una familia judía, pero vendido a los cuatro años a un comerciante de esclavos. A su primer amo lo mató él mismo, y durante años vagó por tierras de Macedonia, Mesia, Dalmacia y así hasta llegar a Roma. Allí fue capturado y hubiera sido sentenciado a las minas si un lanista no hubiese intervenido para llevárselo con él.

Eren ansiaba saber más, pero Levi era una persona muy reservada, y solamente le explicó su vida de forma superficial, sin entrar en detalles. Sin embargo, hubo algo que le llenó de orgullo, y es que Levi jamás había hablado de su vida con nadie, él era el primero en conocer su pasado.

Cada vez estaba más convencido de que debía agradecerle todo lo que estaba haciendo por él, pero una y otra vez tropezaba con el mismo obstáculo. No importaba cuantos minutos u horas le dedicase, no encontraba nada con que darle las gracias. Siempre llegaba al mismo callejón, frustrado por no ocurrirsele nada.

Una mañana en la que Armin se servía de un poema para enseñarle a su amigo la sintaxis latina, Eren se regañó a si mismo por no haber tenido en cuenta la opinión de su compañero. A él sí podía decírselo.

—Prueba a traducir: … _Soles occidere et redire possunt_ —señaló Armin—. Su forma es sencilla y es fácil identificar cada palabra.

—Los astros… pueden… ocultarse y… reaparecer —tradujo Eren sin mucha dificultad.

—¡Muy bien! —le felicitó emocionado—. En su forma poética sería: los astros se sumergen en el oeste para luego retornar. Es un poema precioso, ¿no crees?

—Sí, lo es.

—Veamos, ahora viene… _Nobis, cum semel occidit breuis lux..._

—Armin —le interrumpió el castaño antes de que continuara—, me gustaría pedirte consejo.

—¿Eh? ¡Claro! ¡Pregunta lo que quieras!

—Verás… Estos días he estado pensando mucho —empezó Eren con voz tímida—, y… quiero darle algo a Levi que exprese mi agradecimiento hacia él, pero no consigo dar con nada.

—Mmm —Armin colocó su mano derecha en la barbilla con aire pensativo—. Ciertamente es complicado, Levi tiene todo lo que quiere.

—Eso es exactamente lo que pensé yo —dijo Eren desalentado.

Su amigo olvidó la lección por unos minutos, y silencioso, pensó en algo para ayudarle. Teniendo en cuenta que no tenía dinero y siendo esclavo estaba muy limitado, se trataba más bien de un reto.

—Me gustaría que fuera algo que solo yo pudiese darle. Algo que recordase siempre.

Para su decepción, Armin no fue capaz de encontrar nada que le sirviera. Disculpándose, retomaron la traducción del poema. Eren asintió abatido.

No obstante, mientras avanzaba en su tarea de traducir, las palabras de Catulo hicieron eco en su corazón.

— _Da mi basia mille, deinde centum_ … —recitaba en voz baja.

De pronto, una idea disparatada se adueñó de su mente. No… No podía tomarlo en serio… Era una locura… Una demencia producto de las horas que llevaba estudiando. Debía ignorarlo, no hacer caso y pensar en algo coherente. Mas resultó complicado cuando el propio poema insistía en esa idea.

Cuando finalizó la clase, Eren tenía grabados los versos en su cabeza y estos no parecían dispuestos a desaparecer. De vuelta a la domus de Levi, se sumergió en sus propios pensamientos valorando esa locura que tomaba fuerza a cada segundo que transcurría.

Una noche en la que Eren no cesó de dar vueltas en la cama, debatió consigo mismo si hacerlo o no hacerlo. Suspirando y acomodando la almohada, recostó su cabeza de lado, teniendo enfrente el rostro sereno de Levi, durmiendo profundamente. Era algo insólito, siempre era él quien caía dormido primero. Hasta ese momento no había tenido ocasión de apreciar su bello rostro…

Sus facciones, pese a no ser juveniles, carecían de arrugas o signos que delatasen su edad. Eren extendió el brazo que había permanecido bajo el manto de piel y muy suavemente acarició con las yemas de sus dedos el rostro de Levi. Su piel tersa no era tan cálida como sus labios, pero aun así, le maravilló.

Sus ojos descendieron hasta los labios, delgados y pálidos. Recorriendo el labio inferior con el pulgar, no se molestó en fingir lo evidente. Quería besar esos labios, sentir el calor emanar de sus bocas mientras sus cuerpos se fundían en un abrazo.

"No quiero que este sentimiento se desvanezca", pensó, sintiendo la humedad de las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas. "Sino lo hago, sé que me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida".

.

.

.

La decisión fue tomada, pero a pesar de su determinación, tenía miedo. Si se equivocaba… Si Levi no… Eren se dijo que debía confiar en si mismo, no tenía nada que perder. Se arriesgaría aun conociendo las consecuencias. Podía estar asustado, pero no dudaría. Y la prueba era que su orgullo no le impidió hacer lo que tenía pensado.

Ya no necesitaba del orgullo, y la razón era bien sencilla; Levi le había devuelto la dignidad que antaño había perdido.

Eren escogió el prandium como momento para confesarle todo lo que su corazón retenía con gran dificultad. Estando los dos solos, no debía haber problema; nadie les molestaría.

Sin embargo, no contó con los nervios carcomiéndole por dentro. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil, pero no podía dar marcha atrás. El estomago se le había cerrado y apenas se había llevado comida a la boca, pero no le importó. Tuvo suficiente con responder las preguntas de Levi acerca de sus progresos en latín. Se aseguró de alabar a su amigo Armin como maestro, pues en menos de un mes dominaba gran parte de la escritura latina.

—Le ofrecí a tu amigo diez denarios al mes por darte clases, pero los rechazó —explicó bebiendo de la copa de vino—. Lo que no sabe, es que Erwin administrará ese dinero y supongo que en un futuro se lo dará.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Eren conmovido—. ¿Aun cuando Armin no lo quiere?

—Pues claro —replicó Levi—. Sea esclavo o no, está ejerciendo una profesión, lo mínimo que puede obtener a cambio es un sueldo.

Eren también opinaba lo mismo. Y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por su amigo.

Un silencio se instaló entre ellos, y Eren con el corazón apunto de salirse del pecho, se dijo que había llegado el momento. Que nervioso estaba… Le sudaban las manos… Carraspeando, se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua.

—Le-Levi, quisiera decirte una cosa —dijo con voz temblorosa.

Este alzó una ceja, asintiendo.

—Eh… Hace días que… Bueno, con todo lo que ha pasado… ahora mi vida es muy diferente a como era y… —cogiendo aire, Eren se animó a seguir adelante, sin miedo—… todo es gracias a ti. Hacía años que no… me sentía así. Lo que quiero decir es que… de alguna manera, quería… quería agradecerte todo lo que estás haciendo por mí.

Bien, lo había dicho. Había hecho un paso importante.

—No es necesario —contestó Levi—, no hay nada que agradecer.

—¡Pero yo quiero hacerlo! —protestó Eren elevando la voz—. Si supieras cómo me haces sentir con tus acciones… No conocí más que desprecio, odio y asco hacia mí por ser un esclavo.

Haciendo una pausa, respiró profundamente. Podía hacerlo.

—En un intento por encontrar algo con que darte las gracias, llegué a ofuscarme y estancarme, convencido de que nada podía darte… pero me equivoqué. Hay algo que solo yo puedo darte, y es algo que nunca le he dado a nadie.

Levi no dijo nada, escuchando sin desviar su mirada de aquel chico cuyo rostro era del mismo color que las manzanas que había en la mesa. Acercándose lentamente, Eren apoyó su mano derecha sobre el triclinum y cerrando los ojos, rozó sus labios contra los de Levi, y como había ocurrido días anteriores, se besaron.

Por fin estaba cumpliendo su deseo. Le estaba besando y Levi no retrocedió ni le empujó.

—A estas alturas no me importa si es hombre o mujer. Tú has sido el único, y mi corazón ahora te pertenece. Es tuyo.

Levi le miró a los ojos y muy lentamente una sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios. Entrelazando su mano con la del castaño, continuó el beso interrumpido. Eren le correspondió, rebosante de alegría. Levi le tomó de la nuca, profundizando el beso sin darle tiempo al otro de coger aire.

El beso adquirió un sabor salado, y es que Eren se percató de que estaba llorando. ¿Sería aquello lo que la gente llamaba felicidad?

Pese al sabor de las lágrimas, ninguno de los dos detuvo el beso. Sus cuerpos se juntaron y envueltos por el calor de sus besos, olvidaron el tiempo, los segundos, los minutos y las horas.

¿Qué importaba el pasado si ahora tenía quien sanar sus heridas? ¿Qué importaba ser esclavo si era feliz? ¿Qué importaba amar a un hombre si este le había devuelto la ilusión por vivir?

Su rostro entero estaba bañado en lágrimas y en una mueca, cesó de besar a Levi. Casi no veía nada, y con las palmas de las manos se limpió el rostro. No recordaba haber llorado tanto desde hacía años. Entretanto, Levi le acariciaba los mechones del pelo.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Eren logró cesar el llanto. Resultaba extraño llorar de felicidad, pero era una sensación de lo más liberadora.

Esa noche se dieron incontables besos, ignorando el sueño y abrazados en la cama. Eren estaba recostado sobre el pecho de Levi, con una mano puesta encima de su corazón. Podía sentir los latidos acompasados del moreno, quien le acariciaba la espalda desde hacía rato.

—Gracias por aceptarlo —dijo Eren refiriéndose a su corazón.

—Tendría que estar loco para rechazarlo.

Eren sonrió y alzando el rostro besó a Levi. ¿Cuántos llevarían? ¿Cien? ¿Mil? Era imposible llevar la cuenta, y eso era precisamente lo que quería el castaño.

—Revolvamos todo y perdamos la cuenta, para que el malvado no pueda encantarnos, cuando sepa de los besos que compartimos.

Levi reconoció la cita de Catulo y sonriendo, le devolvió el beso a su amado. Si aquello era el amor del que tanto se hablaba en los poemas, entonces bienvenido sea.

.

.

.

 _Levi liberó a Eren el año 98 d.C. Juntos abandonaron la capital romana y se instalaron en una villa en la región de Sicilia. Viviendo su relación clandestinamente, llevaron una vida pacífica lejos de las guerras y las convenciones sociales. Amándose en secreto, hallaron la paz que tanto anhelaron._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Respuesta a los reviews:**

 **Nicot:** no puedo creer que te haya emocionado tanto como para dejar un review antes incluso de terminar! Gracias! Es genial saber que puedes causar esa impresión con tan solo escribir, de verdad, poder transmitir tanto con tan poco! Hubiese sido una insensata no haberme documentado debidamente, recordaba muy pocas cosas de mis años en el instituto, pero fue un golpe de suerte hallar mi libro de latín aún con vida. Sinceramente la caracterización no fue tan difícil como describir los lugares y añadir pequeños detalles que ayudase a introduciros en ese mundo. La idea de que Levi fuera un esclavo surgió de golpe, sin meditarlo previamente. Pero como tú, pensé que le quedaría como anillo al dedo ese pasado oscuro, gracias a eso, comprende a Eren y se siente identificado con él. Y sobre lo de Armin... no me atrevería a decir que está enamorado, pero sí siente un gran respeto por Erwin y lo quiere mucho. Para que te hagas una idea, Erwin nunca rompió la barrera que les separaba de amo/esclavo. Jamás se plantearía tener una relación seria con Armin, pero eso no le impide "cuidarlo" a su manera. Es un amor un poco extraño, diferente del de Levi y Eren. Gracias de corazón por tu review!

 **tochy:** siento frustrar tus expectativas sobre Eren y las tareas que supuestamente le asignaría Levi. Desde un principio tuve claro que Levi no necesitaba un esclavo doméstico, sino más bien un compañero. Erwin lo sabía, y quizás esa fue la razón por la que se lo regaló. Pero debía asegurarse que Eren se comportara correctamente y por eso le pidió a Armin que le enseñara. Espero que a pesar de esto, hayas disfrutado del capítulo!

 **Lia Primrose:** bueno, bueno, bueno... ¿Qué te puedo decir?Estoy feliz de darte este capítulo, muy satisfecha con el resultado y ojalá tú también lo estés. Como ya te dije, es difícil estar a la altura cuando hay tanta expectación. No quería decepcionarte, y le he puesto todo mi empeño, cariño y esfuerzo para que sea perfecto para ti. Si lo he conseguido, seré la persona más feliz de la tierra. Y respecto al primer capítulo, Eren es por excelencia, un personaje hermoso y no dudé en caracterizarlo como un ciudadano de Oriente, pero si quería escribir algo realista, tenía que incluir sí o sí el lado cruel de esa época, y me acabo de dar cuenta de que he plasmado mi visión particular: el mundo puede ser asqueroso, pero algunas personas hacen que merezca la pena vivir en el. Tanto Eren como Armin tuvieron una infancia muy dura, pero afortunadamente encontraron quienes les sacaron de la miseria. La relación entre Erwin y Armin es complicada, no se aman, porque los dos son conscientes de que está prohibido amar a un hombre, y ellos son personas que respetan las leyes (aunque de puertas para adentro hagan sus cosas jajaja). No es solo sexo, también hay respeto, cariño, confianza etc El encuentro entre Eren y Levi me salió raro, pero me alegra que te hiciera reir. Vi muy lógico que Eren reaccionara de esa manera, la imagen del gladiador es la del tipo alto, fuerte y musculoso. Eren en el fondo solo necesitaba amor. Dediqué especial atención al título del fic, y buscando poemas y frases hechas en latín, encontré la de "Eram quod es, eris quod sum", y no busqué más. Era perfecta para definir esta historia. Gracias por todo tu apoyo y amor, en realidad aquí el ángel eres tú! Mil gracias por tu review, un beso enorme guapa!

 **KatherineCV:** es bueno saber que plasmé bien esa sociedad, tenía miedo de dejar cabos sueltos o no describir lo suficiente. Ponerme en la piel de Eren fue algo tan natural, sus diálogos salían con una facilidad increíble. Gracias por tu valoración!

 **Ola-chan:** creo que en este capítulo me pasé de lindo, demasiado romántico (?) Si esta continuación te ha gustado tanto como el primer capítulo, todo mi esfuerzo habrá tenido sentido jajaja El Erumin es amor (todos lo sabemos).

 **MagiAllie:** antes que nada, decirte que es un placer leerte en uno de mis fics! Ha sido una sorpresa muy bien recibida ^^ ¿Eras pésima en latín? Tranquila que no estás sola, yo también sufrí en mis años de instituto y en la universidad. Pero eso no significa que no sienta interés por la cultura romana. Erwin no es malo jajaja Simplemente se comporta acorde con la época en que vive. Gracias a ti por leer y tomarte la molestia de dejar un review! Saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola de nuevo! AngelGefallen llega con el epílogo de este fic! Algunos me pedisteis que escribiera un tercer capítulo, sobretodo mi querida Lia Primrose a quien no le puedo negar nada. Este es definitivamente el final de la historia, me encargué de resolver las dudas que surgieron acerca de cómo vivían Levi y Eren su nueva vida en Sicilia. Y sin más, os dejo para que disfrutéis de este final cortito pero lleno de fluff.**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias: Riren, mucho fluff.**

* * *

Ubicada en una colina de no más de cien metros de altitud, y expuesta a un clima templado donde el calor del verano no abrasaba ni el frío del invierno helaba el paraje en cuestión, la villa romana propiedad de Levi era el lugar idóneo destinado al reposo y el desosiego. Adquirida tres años antes, su uso era temporal, más comúnmente durante la primavera y el verano. Un espacio para la élite romana que deseara olvidar por unos días el ajetreo de la vida urbana.

Sin embargo, la villa tenía otras funciones aparte de ser una residencia de descanso. Antes de instalarse a vivir permanentemente junto a Eren, Levi dispuso de varios trabajadores cuyo cometido residía en hacerse cargo de la explotación agrícola. La villa no solo consistía en la vivienda del propietario, también incluía distintas dependencias para el adecuado sostenimiento de la producción agrícola.

Los establos, el granero, el almacén o el horno eran algunas de las construcciones contiguas a la vivienda principal. Seis eran los trabajadores que se habían instalado en la villa tras ser puestos bajo el mando de Levi. Eran un grupo heterogéneo, una mezcla de esclavos y plebeyos procedentes de diversas zonas de Italia. No obstante, una vez se encontraron trabajando para un mismo amo, su estatus careció de importancia, puesto que Levi los trataba a todos por igual, fueran esclavos o no.

Jean y Marco cultivaban los cereales, así como el vino y el aceite. Sasha y Connie se ocupaban de la cría de gallinas, gansos y cerdos. Historia e Ymir se dedicaban al cultivo de verduras, hortalizas y frutas. Y pese a la poca profesionalidad y torpeza que les caracterizaba, Levi no los despidió, o más bien, tenía prohibido echarlos. Cierto joven llamado Eren Jaeger les había tomado cariño a esos seis trabajadores, refiriéndose a ellos como "patosos, pero de buen corazón".

Lo que en un principio eran visitadas esporádicas, terminó por convertirse en una estancia permanente. Había sido idea de Levi el cambiar de residencia y abandonar Roma. Después de liberar a su esclavo Eren, creyó conveniente empezar una nueva etapa y ofrecerle al joven una vida próspera y relajada.

Como propietario de la villa, Levi dirigía y supervisaba la producción de alimentos y su posterior comercialización. Eren, por su parte, no se le había asignado ninguna tarea en particular, como hombre libre, el moreno le dio plena autonomía para que escogiera él mismo qué hacer.

Por ello, era normal ver a Eren acicalando los caballos en las caballerizas, dando de comer a las gallinas en el corral, plantando semillas de lechuga, o manejando la prensa de aceite para la obtención de aceite de oliva. A veces trabajaba solo, y otras en compañía de los demás trabajadores. Lleno de entusiasmo y vitalidad, Eren ayudaba en todo.

Levi solía regañarle por trabajar tan intensamente y no darse un descanso. Pero parecía imposible detener el ímpetu del joven, cuya energía era desbordante.

Y a pesar de ser una vida sencilla y monótona, para él no existía otro paraíso que no fuera ese.

.

.

.

Haciendo las cuentas de las ganancias de los últimos cuatro meses, Levi escribía en un rollo de papiro la cantidad de cosecha vendida y el dinero recibido. Su economía era buena, y en caso de que el clima les perjudicara algunos cultivos, saldrían adelante sin problemas.

Poniendo toda su atención en los cálculos, no se percató de que Eren había entrado en el tablinum y se le acercaba sigilosamente por detrás. Extendiendo los brazos, le abrazó por la espalda sorprendiéndole como sólo él sabía hacer. Deteniendo el rasgar de la pluma, Levi volteó el rostro, pero antes de decir nada, Eren le besó en la mejilla.

Con la palabra en la boca, el mayor quedó aturdido por unos instantes. Todavía no se acostumbraba a esas muestras de afecto tan espontáneas.

—¿Por qué no descansas un rato? —propuso Eren echando una ojeada por encima al rollo de pergamino.

—Tengo que terminar esto primero.

Como respuesta, el castaño hizo un puchero y sin soltar a Levi, acercó sus labios al cuello de este.

—¿Y si te convenzo? —inquirió en voz baja, rozando su piel con su aliento.

Levi reprimió un escalofrío. Cómo odiaba cuando hacía eso… Y, aun así, no se apartó. En parte porque le gustaba, y también porque se veía capaz de resistir a sus encantos.

—Pierdes el tiempo —dijo retomando la tarea. Regresando su mirada a los números, admitió que no resultaba fácil hacer un simple cálculo cuando Eren repartía besos por su cuello—. Por cierto, dile a Sasha que no robe más manzanas… Se cree que no me doy cuenta.

—Si tiene hambre…—sus labios subieron hasta su clavícula—… deja que coma… —besó cerca de sus labios—… lo que quiera.

Levi tomó el rostro del castaño y sin caer en su juego, dijo:

—Dile que no robe más. Luego las cuentas no me salen.

Eren le miró contrariado. Su fuerza de voluntad era admirable pero también le sacaba de quicio esa indiferencia.

—Eres un aburrido —replicó separándose de él.

—No recuerdo que dijeras lo mismo ayer por la noche.

Con el rostro altivo y fingiendo una gran indiferencia, Eren se dio la vuelta para irse un poco decepcionado por no lograr su objetivo.

—Ayer era ayer, y hoy es hoy —contestó abandonando la instancia.

Levi no esperaba que se marchara tan deprisa. Ese mocoso no sabía ser insistente.

. . .

Cargando con medio kilo de heno, Eren se dirigía a las caballerizas para alimentar a Eros e Ismene. Justo el día anterior, él y Levi habían salido a cabalgar por los extensos campos de Sicilia, descendiendo hasta llegar al nivel del mar. Por cuestiones de seguridad, las villas siempre se construían a una distancia considerable del mar, evitando así inundaciones o ladrones que asaltaran la vivienda. Por esa razón, Eren había insistido en ver el mar ahora que tenía oportunidad de hacerlo. Levi había comprado dos caballos hacía ya cuatro meses, dándole una grata sorpresa al castaño, quien nunca pensó tener un caballo para él. Escogiendo el caballo con el pelaje blanco, Levi le informó de que ese era el macho. Bautizándolo con el nombre de Eros (nombre griego del hijo de Afrodita), tardó semanas en ganarse su confianza y montarlo sin miedo.

Levi, por tanto, se quedó con la hembra, una yegua con una capa de color negro a la que llamó Ismene (también de origen griego y famoso por ser el nombre de la hija de Edipo en la obra de Sófocles).

Entrando en las caballerizas, Eren saludó a Eros e Ismene que se encontraban en sus respectivas cuadras. Parándose frente a Eros, este se dejó acariciar el hocico. Cogiendo una porción de heno, se la tendió a su caballo, quien lo recibió gustoso. Luego fue el turno de Ismene, la cual demoró un poco en aceptar el alimento; Eren supuso que al no ser Levi, le llevaba más tiempo confiar en él; pese a verlo todos los días.

Las voces de algunos de los trabajadores llegaron a sus oídos, o más concretamente los gritos de Jean. Suspirando, salió de las caballerizas y presenció la pelea que estaba teniendo lugar entre Sasha, Connie y Jean. Los dos primeros en una postura defensiva mientras que Jean tenía el brazo alzado como si quisiera pegarles.

—¡Eh, vosotros! ¡Dejaros de peleas y poneos a trabajar! —ordenó Eren.

Sin duda, ellos eran los más problemáticos. Cualquier conflicto que surgiera, siempre lo protagonizaban esos tres.

—¡Amo Eren! —exclamó Sasha.

—¡Nosotros no hicimos nada! —se excusó Connie.

Jean les lanzó una mirada furiosa. No soportaba que se burlaran de él en su propia cara, pero tampoco quería parecer el causante de la pelea. No le importaba que Eren le reprendiera, pues la verdadera autoridad en esa villa era Levi, pero si él era informado, entonces sí era motivo de preocupación.

Con gesto arrogante, Jean dio media vuelta y se perdió de vista una vez cruzado el molino de grano. Sasha y Connie se relajaron y abandonaron sus posturas de defensa.

—No le diga nada al amo Levi, por favor —pidió Sasha asustada. Por culpa de sus métodos poco ortodoxos para trabajar, Levi le había castigado varias veces sin comer durante un día entero.

—No diré nada, pero no robes más manzanas o Levi te dejara sin comer de nuevo —le advirtió Eren.

Sasha puso cara de horror, y aseguró arrepentida que no volvería a hacerlo. Regresando a su labor, Eren alzó la mirada al cielo donde el sol había alcanzado el punto más alto. Era hora de preparar el prandium. De esa taera solía encargarse Historia, pero como no podía ser de otra manera, Eren siempre le echaba una mano.

Mientras se dirigía a la cocina, pensó en preparar una nueva combinación de sabores para sorprender a Levi.

. . .

La luz del crepúsculo bañó el cielo de un rojo oscuro, oscureciendo las tierras y anunciando el fin de la jornada laboral. Hambrientos y sedientos por el arduo trabajo al que se sometían diariamente, los trabajadores de la villa se llenaron el estómago hasta quedar bien satisfechos, anunciando su retiro a las cubículas, alojadas a un lado de la vivienda principal.

Eren y Levi terminaron de cenar, y mientras el mayor fue a ordenar sus documentos en el tablinum, el castaño salió a tomar el aire al jardín porticado que hacía de entrada principal a la casa. Tomando asiento en la base que servía de soporte para las columnas, contempló el cielo estrellado como otras veces a lo largo de esas dos últimas semanas. Casi se había convertido en una costumbre admirar la inmensidad del espacio, atraído por ese sentimiento que afloraba en momentos como aquello.

Tal era su felicidad que a veces temía que esta no fuera real, que se tratara solo de un sueño y que inevitablemente acabaría tarde o temprano. Pese a los años transcurridos junto a Levi, aún le costaba asimilar lo maravillosa que era su vida ahora.

Los recuerdos de su pasado persistían en su memoria, pero no había dolor en ellos, tan solo un vacío, un hueco imposible de llenar. Una vieja herida que evocaba sus orígenes y no olvidara quien era.

Había vivido el lado más cruel de ese mundo, y ahora estaba viviendo el lado más hermoso que podía ofrecerle el mundo. Y todo eso gracias a un hombre. Un hombre al que amaba con toda la intensidad que le permitía su corazón. Y al que le declaraba su amor, por lo menos, dos veces al día.

¿Quién necesitaba dioses estando Levi en la tierra?

Definitivamente, él era su dios.

—Vas a coger frío.

Un dios de carne y hueso.

—Me gusta estar aquí —respondió Eren mientras Levi pasaba entre las columnas para sentarse a su lado.

—Estás frío —mencionó acariciando la piel de su brazo.

—Ya no —dijo recostándose en su hombro.

Levi sonrió y rodeándolo por la cintura, lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Eren le dio un beso y durante un buen rato, los dos permanecieron abrazados sin decirse nada, simplemente disfrutando del contacto del otro. A menudo, Eren pensaba que no le importaría estar horas y horas abrazado a Levi, o detener el tiempo y no soltarlo jamás.

—Estos días he estado organizando un viaje a Roma —anunció Levi de improvisto.

—¿A Roma?

—He pensado que te gustaría volver a ver a tu amigo Armin.

Eren le miró sorprendido.

—¿De verdad?

—Solo estaríamos tres días. No es mucho tiempo, pero no pude ajustar más…

Las palabras quedaron ahogadas en su boca al recibir un apasionado beso del castaño. Asombrado pero complacido, lo rodeó con los dos brazos y le devolvió el beso con la misma fogosidad. Envolviéndolo por el cuello, Eren no le dio tiempo a respirar, pues sus labios atacaban los suyos con violencia, entrelazando su lengua con desespero, incitando a Levi a no detenerse y a devorarlo sin piedad.

Las sensaciones que experimentaba cada vez que Levi poseía su cuerpo no eran comparables con nada. Amaba todo él, amaba cuando lo cargaba en brazos y arrinconándolo contra la pared, sus besos le robaban la cordura y le hacía rogar más con obscenas palabras susurradas en su oído. Amaba el tacto de sus manos sobre su piel desnuda, amaba esa lujuria reflejada en sus ojos ardientes como el sol. La excitación que subía como fuego dejándolo vulnerable y completamente entregado.

Amaba la ferocidad con la que Levi lo arrojaba en el lecho y se subía encima suyo como un cazador implacable seducido por la belleza de su presa. Amaba como esos labios veneraban su cuerpo, impregnándolo de besos y caricias. El placer que emergía sin control por cada fibra de ser, pidiendo más, suplicando entre jadeos aquello que tanto deseaba.

El tacto de sus cuerpos fundiéndose en uno solo, la agonía de ser poseído por ese hombre al que le había entregado su corazón y su cuerpo. Anhelar ser suyo cada noche, ofrecer sin reservas lo que tantas veces había tomado Levi pero ansiaba como si fuera la primera vez.

Enloquecer cuando se abría paso en su interior y sentir el dolor y el placer nublarle la mente hasta el punto en que solamente pudiera gritar abrumado incapaz de pronunciar nada coherente. Sentir las brutales embestidas mientras lo aprisionaba entre sus piernas, los jadeos llenando el aire y el calor emanar de sus cuerpos como lava hirviente.

Proferir un grito final que expresara la magnitud del placer convertido en orgasmo. Calmar cada una de las vibraciones que recorrían su cuerpo y le hacían temblar descontroladamente. Acariciar esa espalda musculosa mientras oía la errática respiración de Levi calmarse poco a poco.

Y sin embargo, lo que amaba por encima de todo era sentir cómo Levi no abandonaba su cuerpo y abrazados en la oscuridad de la noche, permanecían unidos sin importar el tiempo que transcurriera, reforzando ese lazo que los había atado el uno al otro años atrás.

Y era en ese momento cuando Eren le susurraba a Levi la única verdad indiscutible que existía en ese mundo: "Te amo".

.

.

.

* * *

 **Al contrario de la mayoría de mis fics, llevaba planeando por varias semanas un fic de dos capítulos (acabaron siendo tres) que estuviera ambientado en una época antigua para darle un toque más interesante y experimentar con nuevas temáticas. Me decidí por el imperio romana quizás por lo poco que se había tratado este tipo de AU o también por la infinidad de posibilidades que ofrecía. No era mi intención saturaros de tanta información, pero si iba a hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo bien. No puedes pretender escribir algo histórico y terminar haciendo una chapuza. Hay que respetar la memoria histórica, y la verdad es que me llevó tiempo pero supe trasladarlo al fic para darle mayor veracidad.**

 **Tenía muy claro que iba a ser un final feliz, Eren merecía ese final y estoy encantada de dárselo. Quedaron algunas dudas respecto a la relación entre Erwin y Armin pero en conclusión ellos jamás formalizarían o declararían su amor abiertamente (en el sentido de confesar sus sentimientos cara a cara). Son amo y esclavo que se respetan, se tienen una gran confianza y que de vez en cuando se permiten encuentros sexuales (obviamente con el consentimiento de Armin).**

 **La decisión de alejar a Eren y Levi de Roma fue porque ellos dos necesitan empezar de cero, conocer nuevos territorios que les ayuden a construir esa nueva vida. Y finalmente el smut que en un principio prometí, terminó siendo algo distinto de lo esperado. Quería escribir algo bonito pero explícito, sin entrar en detalles pero que reflejara bien esa compenetración entre Eren y Levi.**

 **Para finalizar ya mi despedida, quiero agradecer los hermosos reviews de _Nicot, tochy, KatherineCV, Ola-Chan, MagiAllie, Frozen Muse, bellecoquelicot, Bossenbroek, YesOffer_ , _Guest_ y en especial de _Lia Primrose._ Gracias por valorar tan positivamente este fic y reconocer todo el esfuerzo que hay detrás. **

**_Lia Primrose_ a ti solo te puedo decir que ha sido un enorme placer hacerte este pequeño regalo. Nos hemos dicho tantas cosas que ya no sé como expresarme. Gracias por amar este fic y ojalá quedes más que satisfecha con este final que le he dado. **

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **AngelGefallen**_


End file.
